


Dangerous Love

by KlainerButt3rfly



Category: Glee
Genre: Drama, Friends to Lovers, Illegal Activities, M/M, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlainerButt3rfly/pseuds/KlainerButt3rfly
Summary: Un asesino a sueldo descubre algo que creyó imposible cuando se encontró con unos ojos azules que lo miraban como si pudiesen traspasar su alma.
Sebastian Smythe cometió el error más grande de su vida: interferir en la relación de Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson, sin saber que eran los asesinos más buscados. Ahora deberá pagar las consecuencias de sus actos.





	

Kurt y Blaine no eran una pareja común, ellos tenían una vida un tanto complicada, una de las cosas que la volvía así era el hecho de que jamás podían asentarse en un lugar el tiempo suficiente ya que se veían forzados a huir constantemente.

 

Ambos eran asesinos, no porque había sido su primera elección sino porque las circunstancias los obligaron a seguir por ese camino, y con el paso del tiempo se volvió una constante en sus vidas.

 

Acostados en el césped de la pequeña cabaña que alquilaban, contemplaban el cielo despejado mientras eran iluminados por la luz de la luna.

 

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podamos permanecer aquí? Es uno de los sitios que más me ha gustado.

 

Blaine movió la cabeza hacia un costado y observó como lo miraban fijamente aquellos ojos azules que lo trastornaban, esos ojos que eran su perdición y su recompensa.

 

\- No tengo idea, aunque he de decir que también me ha cautivado, así que espero que sea más tiempo del que hemos estado en otros lugares.

 

\- A veces me gustaría sólo tener una vida tranquila. Ir a trabajar en la mañana como cualquier persona y luego volver a casa… No, a mi hogar, nuestro hogar, y pasar juntos el resto del tiempo, invitar a los amigos el fin de semana y compartir momentos inolvidables.

 

\- ¿No eres feliz conmigo?

 

\- Blaine, ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar algo así? Soy muy feliz contigo, pero eso no quiere decir que no desee algo de estabilidad. ¿Acaso a ti no te hace falta?

 

\- Mientras te tenga a ti, no necesito nada más. Si he de morir en algún momento, quiero morir a tu lado.

 

\- No hables de muerte cuando te refieras a nosotros. La sola idea es terrible, ya suficiente es que nos ronde todo el tiempo como para hablar de ella.

 

\- Lo siento, pero a veces no puedo evitarlo.

 

\- Lo sé. – Respiró profundamente. – Te amo.

 

\- También te amo. – Ambos permanecieron en silencio por varios segundos. – ¿Morirías por mí, Kurt?

 

\- ¡Sabes que sí!

 

\- ¿Matarías por mí?

 

\- Sin siquiera pensarlo. ¿No lo he hecho acaso? – Sonrió. – ¿Y tú?

 

\- Yo sin dudarlo lo haría todo por ti. Vivo por ti, daría mi vida por mantenerte a salvo, y mataría a cualquiera que se atreviese a dañarte.

 

\- Ya lo hiciste.

 

\- Y no me arrepiento de aquello. Esos miserables te lastimaron tanto y no merecían seguir viviendo.

 

Los ojos de Blaine se tornaron oscuros y su mirada cambió por completo. Rabia, desprecio y odio estaban escritos en su rostro.

 

\- Tranquilo, no pienses en esas cosas. – Kurt se inclinó para acariciarle el rostro suavemente con una mano y con la otra empezó a enredar sus dedos en los espesos y largos rizos oscuros. – Han pasado años de eso. Tú me rescataste, me salvaste y me vengaste. Hemos cuidado el uno del otro desde entonces y no hay agradecimiento que alcance por lo que hiciste aquel día.

 

Blaine se calmó ante el toque cálido del hombre al que amaba. Lo miró con adoración y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

 

Kurt era la única persona a la que había amado a lo largo de toda su existencia, el único ser capaz de despertar en él emociones buenas y hacerlo sentir.

 

Para cualquiera que lo conociera, Blaine Anderson era un hombre frío, despiadado, sin corazón ni alma. Capaz de asesinar sin la más mínima compasión ni culpa, pero tenía una debilidad, una debilidad de piel tan blanca como la nieve más pura y de ojos azules y cristalinos que eran su cielo dentro del infierno en el que vivía.

 

Amaba a Kurt con cada fibra de su ser y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por él, lo que fuese necesario por hacerlo dichoso y protegerlo del mal que había en el mundo.

 

Su ojiazul lo había aceptado siendo un infeliz, un monstruo como muchos podrían clasificarlo. Él era un asesino a sueldo. No mataba por placer o diversión, sólo lo hacía con los “encargos” que le realizaban algunos clientes o las “misiones” encomendadas, pero al fin y al cabo un asesino. Y a pesar de eso, Kurt lo amó.

 

Aunque al comienzo el de ojos azules se sentía inseguro, luego se tomó el tiempo para conocerlo, tuvo la paciencia para descubrir su interior, y lo había amado sin condiciones.

 

Su Kurt le enseñó que existía otro lado de la moneda, que no todo era blanco y negro y la vida no se trataba de permanecer en las sombras, había que mover los obstáculos y avanzar hacia la luz.

 

Y su novio era esa luz que lo iluminaba. Lamentablemente, el cruel destino lanzó tierra sobre ese resplandor para evitar que siguiese brillando, obligándolo a cambiar y convertirse en alguien más oscuro. Pero él no iba a permitir que nadie más siguiera opacando la luz de su amado.  

 

\- ¿En qué te quedaste pensando?

 

\- En lo importante que eres para mí. Eres mi mayor tesoro Kurt, lo único bueno que la vida me ha dado y te amo demasiado.

 

\- Cuando se trata del amor, nunca es demasiado. – Sonrió mientras seguía acariciando el rostro de Blaine. Se inclinó más y empezó a besar los gruesos labios, disfrutando de su sabor y el mar de sensaciones que le provocaban. Los mordió ligeramente pidiendo acceso a su boca, el cual fue concedido de inmediato.

 

Blaine disfrutaba plenamente de aquel momento. Desde la primera vez que sus labios tocaron los del ojiazul, años atrás, se había quedado fascinado con ellos, con su sabor y su textura. Al besarlos podía perderse sin importarle nada más, porque la verdad sea dicha, era un total adicto a los labios de Kurt Hummel.

 

Gimió ante la exploración y abrió más la boca porque quería más, deseaba más, lo necesitaba.

 

Cuando se despegaron, los dos estaban sin aliento completamente. Luego de unos segundos Blaine atacó con un beso apasionado a su amado, quien se dejó llevar y explorar su boca esta vez, porque poner resistencia era una batalla perdida.

 

La segunda vez que se separaron, el castaño susurró en forma sugestiva un “te deseo” y eso avivó el fuego ardiente en el cuerpo del moreno, haciéndolo hervir sin control.

 

Sus miradas se conectaron y el dorado se fundió con el azul. – También te deseo, más de lo que puedas imaginarte. – Lo besó con pasión, pero a la vez con amor, era un beso exigente que se tornaba lento en el momento preciso y ambos hombres estaban mareados y embriagados en la ambrosía.

 

Creo que debemos ir dentro, porque si no nos detenemos ahora, voy a hacerte mío aquí mismo.

 

Kurt gimió ante esas palabras y sonrió asintiendo frenéticamente. – Vamos ¡Ahora! – Respondió casi exigente, sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

 

Entraron a la habitación en medio de besos desordenados y cientos de caricias, despojándose de la ropa con prisa y cayendo sobre la cama, listos para entregarse el alma.

 

Kurt estiró el brazo hacia la mesa de noche y encendió la lámpara. Puso a Blaine de espaldas sobre el colchón y se colocó encima de él, apoyado en sus codos para poder observarlo detenidamente. Amaba ver esos ojos dorados y como iban cambiando de color a medida que el ambiente se volvía más caliente, lo cual sucedió en cuestión de segundos.

 

Empezó a besar y acariciar aquella piel un poco más oscura que la suya, y que a pesar de ser algo áspera, se sentía perfecta para él. Fue creando un camino desde la barbilla hasta el ombligo, volviendo a subir y deteniéndose frente al rostro de su amor para mirarlo a los ojos de forma traviesa. – ¡Eres tan hermoso!

 

Lo besó hasta hacerlo jadear repetidas veces y se apretó contra su cuerpo sólo para disfrutar de su calor. Sentía tanto amor por el hombre que yacía debajo de él. Al separarse sin aliento, se miraron sin decir más nada, ambos sabían que se necesitaban.

 

Blaine lo envolvió con sus brazos, pegándolo contra él más todavía, como si quisiese que sus cuerpos se convirtiesen en uno solo y empezó a devorarle el cuello.  Kurt pudo mirarlo por unos segundos y sonrió al ver que esos hermosos ojos se habían tornado más oscuros todavía. Suspiró y empezó a descender recorriendo cada milímetro del cuerpo de su pareja con sus manos, labios, lengua y dientes.

 

\- ¡KUUURT! – Sollozó fuertemente clavando las uñas contra las sábanas al ahogarse en las sensaciones exquisitas que estaba experimentando.

 

El ojiazul ascendió y le susurró al oído. – Eres delicioso y sabes tan bien. 

 

Tratando de regular la respiración, envolvió nuevamente entre sus brazos a su chico y giró quedando encima esta vez, clavando la nariz en el pálido cuello y aspirando su aroma, ese maravilloso olor que le embriagaba y fascinaba. Segundos después le estaba dando la misma atención que él recibió, hasta que lo hizo perder la conciencia.

 

\- Te amo tanto Kurt. – Pronunció en medio de un beso antes de entrar suavemente en él, observando su rostro en éxtasis, los ojos de un azul oscuro que se cerraron mientras su boca se abría con un jadeo.

 

Los dos se movían a un compás perfecto, tornándose más rápido y ralentizando por instantes. Eran momentos como esos en los que Blaine se olvidaba de todo y sólo se dejaba llevar a la vez que se entregaba por completo.

 

La culminación no tardó en llegar y fue como si el mundo hubiese estallado. No había nada que pudiera comparársele, era simplemente perfecto, y ambos cayeron rendidos y sin aliento.

 

Cuando el de ojos como la miel pudo respirar, besó los dulces labios de su novio mientras le decía lo mucho que lo amaba, y se fue retirando lentamente para acomodarse a su lado.

 

\- También te amo. – Suspiró apretando su cuerpo contra el costado de Blaine.

 

\- Mi dulce y hermoso Kurt. – Pronunció con una sonrisa acariciándole el cabello castaño empapado en sudor, y lo abrazó con fuerza contra él y de forma protectora.

 

\- Necesitamos bañarnos.

 

\- Mañana.

 

\- Estaremos pegajosos.

 

\- Yo me aseguraré de dejarte completamente limpio. – Le mordió el lóbulo.

 

\- Está bien. – Respondió con una sonrisa y hundió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de su amor. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormido y Blaine no dejaba de observarlo.

 

**~ FLASHBACK ~**

 

En una noche tranquila de Mayo, Blaine tenía una nueva misión, debía deshacerse de dos miembros de una conocida organización. Para él sólo eran unos pandilleros con trajes elegantes, y en lo personal estaba feliz de llevar a cabo aquel encargo, porque esos sujetos no eran más que escoria.

 

Realizar sus fechorías ya era grave, pero lo peor era saber que secuestraban a jóvenes para que formasen parte de su clan, poniéndolos primero en lo que ellos denominaban “entrenamiento”, el cual iba desde pequeños robos hasta prostitución. Además, los usaban como sus chivos expiatorios ya que cuando se presentaba una situación de peligro los enviaban a ellos al frente. Total, si los asesinaban o hacían algún daño, a nadie le importaba y sus familiares ya los daban por muertos, así que no perdían nada.

 

Blaine sentía gran furia porque aquellos infelices que no tenían ningún derecho de hacer algo así. Nada justificaba que tomaran a esos jovencitos y les arruinaran la vida de esa manera. Por eso había aceptado la misión, acabar con los líderes era algo muy grande y realmente lo iba a disfrutar.

 

Quien lo contrató buscaba venganza, era un hombre acaudalado que pagó una suma exorbitante, superior a la que el ojimiel había pedido. Para aquel hombre el dinero no tenía ninguna importancia. Aquellos sujetos habían secuestrado a su hija y los iba a hacer pagar caro por eso.

 

Había tenido la fortuna de rescatarla, pero la vida de la chica era completamente miserable y él no soportaba verla sufrir de esa forma. Por eso una tarde decidió tomar la justicia por las manos y fue así que como buscando con sumo cuidado, encontró a varias personas dedicadas a “limpiar las calles de la basura” y Blaine le fue recomendado.

 

Con la ligereza de una gacela, el de cabello rizado trepó por los árboles y bordes de las ventanas que lo conducían hacia el gran pent-house donde los miembros de dicha organización se estaban alojando para dar uno de sus golpes.

 

Tenía todo perfectamente estudiado, la hora a la que entraban y salían, los turnos de vigilancia, cuantas personas estaban alojadas en el lugar y las habitaciones que ocupaban, etc. Anderson era un profesional y jamás dejaba un solo detalle al azar, pero esa noche aconteció algo con lo que no contaba.

 

Ingresó por una de las ventanas, caminó sigilosamente por la gran sala llevando en la mano su arma ya lista con el silenciador. Observaba los alrededores estudiando los espacios y los lugares donde podría ocultarse por si se presentaba algún imprevisto. Agradecía que los ventanales propiciaran la luz necesaria para poder ubicarse pero sin iluminar lo suficiente como para ser visto.

 

De pronto escuchó un ligero sollozo proveniente del sofá. La sangre se le heló, nadie debería estar ahí. Avanzó hacia la persona cuya silueta se distinguía hundida en el mueble y levantó su arma, estaba listo para disparar pero algo hizo click en su cerebro. Si fuese uno de los secuaces no estaría sollozando sino profiriendo toda clase de improperios, tampoco se estuviera ocultando sino que se hubiese abalanzado sobre él al instante.

 

Caminó a paso lento hasta tener una mejor visión y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un chico de piel muy blanca en la que se podían distinguir golpes y marcas porque sólo vestía una camiseta sin mangas y un boxer, ambas prendas bastante sucias y viejas. De inmediato supo que estaba frente a otro joven secuestrado, a quien probablemente tenían en entrenamiento y seguramente recién lo habían llevado al pent-house horas atrás porque definitivamente no estaba ahí al realizar la última inspección del lugar.

 

Cuando el chico se movió un poco, Blaine vio los golpes que tenía también por todo el rostro y empezó a sentir rabia, pues recordó todas aquellas ocasiones en las que su padre lo golpeó hasta dejarlo en esas condiciones, y observar a aquel muchacho así evocó memorias que creía olvidadas.

 

El joven levantó lentamente la cabeza y el de ojos dorados se dio cuenta que éste era menor que él, otro motivo para que se pusiera más furioso. El adolescente lo miró fijamente, en ese momento fue como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, vio aquellos ojos azules, que aunque llenos de miedo y tristeza, eran los más hermosos que podían existir, y algo dentro de él sucedió, algo que no podía explicar, y antes de que pudiese decir o hacer cualquier cosa, una voz rota susurró: “No me hagas daño, por favor”.

 

Sabía que debía actuar, hacer algo al respecto, no podía dejar testigos, eso no era permitido, sin embargo dijo en voz baja un “Nunca te haría daño”.

 

Mentalmente se insultó, no entendía por qué había pronunciado esas palabras, era totalmente estúpido, debía aniquilar al testigo, pero simplemente no podía, se sentía  hipnotizado ante esa mirada, estaba cautivo por los ojos de un ángel con las alas rotas.

 

\- ¿Vas a…?

 

Blaine no entendió la pregunta hasta que siguió la mirada del chico y vio que terminaba en el arma que sostenía en su mano. Sin poder responder, sólo asintió suavemente y el joven asintió también para luego reposar su cabeza en un costado del sofá y hundirse por completo ahí.

 

Anderson se alejó dirigiéndose hacia su cometido, sabía que básicamente sería algo muy fácil. Los guardias estaban fuera del pent-house y dentro no había más que algunos miembros de la banda. Ante los ojos del mundo, eran un grupo de empresarios que se habían alojado por unos días para una convención, por lo cual habían tratado de ser lo más discretos posibles. Ese era su modus operandi.

 

Ingresó en una de las habitaciones y ubicándose a un costado de la cama, le disparó al sujeto en la frente. Un trabajo limpio, como los que siempre hacía. Había sido mucho más gratificante de lo que pensó cuando aceptó la misión.

 

Salió sigilosamente y se dirigió a la otra alcoba, sabía que esa era la del pez gordo, uno de los jefes de la organización y quien en ese operativo dirigía a todas esas lacras.

 

Entró sin hacer ningún ruido, sabía que aquel hombre siempre dormía con la lámpara del costado encendida, así que podría verlo plenamente al dispararle. Notó que sobre la cama estaba abierto un álbum con fotografías y lo tomó al percatarse de la imagen que ocupaba toda la página, era un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos celestes que le hizo recordar a quien alguna vez fue su mejor amigo. Vio las demás fotos, se trataba de cientos de chicas y chicos, lo cual tenía ya su estómago completamente revuelto.

 

Entre aquellas imágenes pudo distinguir a la hija del hombre que lo contrató para ese trabajo. Siguió pasando las páginas y la última correspondía al chico que estaba sentado en el sofá, en ella lucía realmente feliz y sus ojos brillaban, nada en comparación con el ser tan roto que permanecía asustado en la sala. Su sangre hirvió nuevamente, no se iba a conformar con sólo darle un tiro, este sujeto debía sufrir por lo que les había hecho a esos jóvenes.

 

Buscó en los cajones con cuidado de no hacer ruido y sacó varios pañuelos, los cuales arrugó en una sola y gran bola. Sacó los cinturones y los utilizó para inmovilizar al tipo atándolo de pies y manos a la cama, agradeciendo que tuviese el sueño pesado. Luego  le abrió la boca y le introdujo los pañuelos, haciéndolo despertarse en cuestión de segundos por la sensación de ahogo.

 

Blaine le mantenía la boca cerrada presionándola fuertemente con su mano y lo miró con desprecio. – Esto es por todos esos chicos y chicas a los que les convertiste su vida en un infierno. – Disparó al nivel de una rodilla, otro disparo en el estómago, uno más en el pecho. Él sabía cuáles eran los puntos para matar a alguien automáticamente y cuales para causar heridas graves, y es lo que iba a hacer, dejar que el hombre sufriera el dolor y la agonía de las balas y la hemorragia hasta que muriera.

 

Esto es por Katty. – Disparó en un costado del estómago. Por un segundo pensó que tal vez no debió decir el nombre de la hija de quien lo contrató, pero al fin y al cabo, el sujeto no sobreviviría, así que no podría delatarlo. Realizó un último tiro, éste en la cara. – Y esto es por el chico que tienes en la sala.

 

Luego de verlo sufrir por un buen tiempo, aunque nada sería suficiente para alguien de la calaña de aquel ser tan ruin, le disparó en la cabeza tres veces y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia el exterior.

 

Al llegar, encontró de pie al adolescente luciendo terriblemente asustado, se había puesto un jean viejo y un poco roto.

 

Sin decir nada, Blaine avanzó hacia la ventana y se detuvo al percatarse que el joven lo seguía.

 

\- Ayúdame. – Pronunció casi inaudible, como si tuviese miedo de que alguien más fuese a escucharlo.

 

\- No puedo, lo siento.

 

_¿Lo siento? ¿Qué mierda te está pasando Anderson? ¿Por qué lo sientes? No lo conoces, no es asunto tuyo._ \- Se dijo mentalmente y vio como esos ojos azules se llenaban de lágrimas que descendieron como cascadas por las golpeadas mejillas.

 

El chico caminó hacia el sofá, se quitó el jean y lo puso debajo de un cojín, se sentó en el mueble recogiendo las piernas hacia el pecho, abrazándose a ellas y clavando el rostro entre las rodillas mientras lloraba.

 

Blaine no entendía lo que sentía al verlo, era como si alguien lo golpease en el estómago con un fierro y le sacase todo el aire. Una sensación espantosa lo recorría, pero sabía que no había nada que pudiese hacer. Así quisiese ayudarlo, sólo había una forma de salir y era por la ventana. Estaba seguro que aquel chico que lucía tan delgado, frágil y agotado no podría lograrlo. Se necesitaba agilidad, fuerza, destreza, y lo más probable era que ese pobre muchacho al primer intento resbalaría y terminaría muerto en el pavimento.

 

Negó con la cabeza y salió tan rápido como le fue posible. Al llegar a su auto, lo puso en marcha, tomó un cigarrillo y empezó a fumar. Era un camino largo y necesitaba despejar su mente.

 

Al llegar a su departamento fumó nuevamente, tomó dos tragos y se fue a bañar. Esperaba descansar un poco pero realmente no pudo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía aquellos orbes azules tan llenos de dolor, miedo y tristeza. Sacudía la cabeza y trataba de dormir, pero escuchaba esa voz rota y suplicante susurrando “Ayúdame”.

 

_Eso es lo que pasa por no eliminar a los testigos._ \- Se reprochó a sí mismo. Entonces brincó de la cama con los ojos increíblemente abiertos. – ¡Testigos! ¡No! ¡No! – Se vistió a toda prisa pensando en lo que había hecho. Ese chico fue testigo de que él estuvo ahí para asesinar a dos miembros de la organización. Se fue y lo dejó solo en la cueva del lobo.

 

Cuando los criminales descubriesen en la mañana lo que había ocurrido, probablemente lo torturarían hasta que les dijera quién entró en el pent-house, porque al estar en la sala, debía haberlo visto. Eso era inevitable.

 

¡Cómo pude ser tan estúpido! – Tomó las llaves del auto y salió corriendo de su departamento.

 

**кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 

Camino a la escena del crimen, se detuvo en dos ocasiones cuestionándose por qué le importaba lo que le fuesen a hacer a aquel desconocido. No había ninguna razón lógica para que hubiese salido frenéticamente en la madrugada y estuviese conduciendo como loco. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en ese chico y todo el maltrato que había recibido, y que seguramente incrementaría, eso si no lo mataban primero.

 

Al arribar, subió ágilmente por los árboles y las cornisas de las ventanas. Escuchó voces en el pent-house y permaneció en silencio prestando atención a lo que decían. Sabía que no podían haber descubierto lo sucedido porque era muy temprano. Los jefes no se levantaban hasta después de las nueve de la mañana, y todos tenían prohibida la entrada a sus habitaciones o despertarlos, a menos que fuese algo realmente importante.

 

\- ¡Vas a ir y cumplirás tu misión! ¡Es una orden! – Dijo enérgico un sujeto.

 

\- Tienes una hora para ir, realizar el trabajo y regresar con el botín. Peter va a ir contigo para vigilarte, y si intentas escapar o haces alguna cosa estúpida, te torturará y luego te matará sin contemplaciones. – Amenazó otro.

 

\- E…eso es… impo…imposible. – Respondió el chico con voz temblorosa.

 

\- No te estamos preguntando. ¿Qué parte de es una orden no entendiste?

 

Se escucharon varios golpes y al chico implorando piedad.

 

La irá recorrió todo el cuerpo de Blaine, se asomó y observó que los sujetos estaban ubicados cerca del sofá muy concentrados maltratando al muchacho, por lo tanto tenía suficiente espacio para entrar sin ser visto.

 

\- Ya no. – Suplicó el ojiazul al sentir otro impacto en el cuerpo.

 

Blaine colocó el silenciador en el arma y la rastrilló.

 

\- Si no vas a hacer lo que se te ordena vas a recibir un castigo Hummel, y me aseguraré que sea peor que el anterior. – Le pegó tan fuerte en el rostro que lo hizo caer al suelo.

 

\- ¡NO VUELVAS A PONER TUS SUCIAS MANOS SOBRE ÉL! – Bramó el pelinegro, y los dos hombres voltearon hacia donde éste estaba de pie. Un disparo salió directo a la cabeza de uno de ellos, y dos disparos fueron dirigidos a las piernas del que golpeó al joven, haciéndolo caer de rodillas. De un salto llegó hacia él y le tapó la boca para que no fuese a despertar a los demás o alertar a los guardias del exterior.

 

Lo vapuleó repetidas veces con los puños sin ninguna compasión. – ¿Te gusta cómo se siente cuando se recibe un golpe? ¿Te parece divertido lastimar a alguien indefenso?

 

El sujeto yacía en el piso sangrando y casi inconsciente. Blaine iba a romperle un inmenso jarrón en la cabeza, pero sintió que alguien lo sujetó de la pierna. Al bajar la mirada vio al chico de ojos azules negando con la cabeza. Su rostro tenía fuertes golpes y un rastro de sangre desde la nariz hasta el cuello. Por unos segundos permaneció en silencio, luego dejó el jarrón y le dio la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

 

Pensó por un instante, había escuchado que lo habían llamado por un nombre, tal vez un apellido, entonces lo recordó. – Hummel, no puedo dejarlo así, debo terminar con esto. Si no lo hago, este desgraciado seguirá dañando a más personas, ¿lo entiendes?

 

El chico bajó la mirada y asintió nerviosamente.

 

Blaine sólo apuntó a la cabeza del criminal y todo terminó.

 

\- Te voy a sacar de aquí, pero debes hacer lo que te diga.

 

_“Debes hacer lo que te diga_ ”. Tal vez fue la peor frase que Anderson pudo utilizar, porque de inmediato Hummel retrocedió asustado. Al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, rodó los ojos. Era tomarse demasiadas molestias por un desconocido, pero parecía que su cuerpo tenía voluntad propia, pues hacía caso omiso a lo que su cerebro dictaba.

 

No te haré daño, vine a ayudarte. Sólo necesito que cooperes conmigo. Te prometo que no voy a lastimarte.

 

_“¿Quién mierda eres y qué es lo que te pasa Blaine?”_ \- Se cuestionó mentalmente. Volvió a rodar los ojos y luego se acercó al chico para decirle lo que debía hacer. Era de suma importancia que se apegaran al plan en su totalidad.

 

La puerta principal se abrió y el joven de ojos azules salió nervioso del pent-house. Los guardias lo observaron con atención. – ¡Oh, empezarás temprano con las tareas en este día! – Exclamó uno de ellos, y él asintió tímidamente.

 

\- ¿Quién te acompaña? – Indagó otro.

 

\- Peter. – Respondió con voz débil, avanzando hacia el ascensor, donde se detuvo. Sabía que no podía ir más lejos sin compañía.

 

\- ¿Dónde rayos está? ¿Por qué demora tanto? – Bufó y entró a buscarlo.

 

\- ¿Cuál es la misión esta vez? – Preguntó el tercer guardia.

 

\- Robar una tienda de 24 horas. – Contestó en voz baja.

 

\- Bien, eso no es complicado, además esta es una hora boba, no vas a encontrar más que a un encargado que probablemente estará muriendo de sueño.

 

\- No sé cómo voy a hacerlo, no tengo nada para atacar o defenderme.

 

\- Golpéalo en la cabeza con lo primero que encuentres.

 

Mientras esa pequeña plática había surgido, se escuchó desde dentro del pent-house que llamaron al guardia que observaba con escrutinio a los dos que platicaban, e ingresó de inmediato.

 

El chico siguió haciendo preguntas mientras Blaine salió y golpeó al último de los guardias, le disparó en el hombro y lo ató. Hummel le había suplicado que no lo matara porque había sido la única persona amable con él desde que lo secuestraron.

 

Aquel sujeto también fue raptado años atrás, pero a diferencia del ojiazul, a él sí le gustaba la vida de delincuente, siempre cooperó en todo y pasó en poco tiempo a ser alguien de confianza, luego se convirtió en uno de los que ayudaban a entrenar a los secuestrados y ahora estaba en la parte de seguridad.

 

En todo momento lo había tratado bien y lo había ayudado las veces que le fue posible. Incluso le había llevado comida a escondidas cuando lo dejaban sin nada como uno de los tantos castigos.

 

Siempre se cuestionó por qué lo ayudaba y si había actuado igual con los otros chicos que alguna vez fueron privados de su libertad o sólo era con él. En todo caso, estaba agradecido y no podía dejar que el de ojos dorados le hiciera daño.

 

Terminado el trabajo, los dos salieron del edificio, pero faltaba una parte del plan. Blaine fingió que llevaba a la fuerza al ojiazul porque sabía que había cámaras de seguridad y esa era una forma de protegerlo, al igual que al guardia que quedó herido.

 

Una vez en el auto, el moreno empezó a conducir para alejarse del lugar. El muchacho iba en el asiento posterior acostado temblando, y él se cuestionaba qué rayos había hecho.

 

Siguió por aproximadamente media hora y luego detuvo el vehículo. Al voltearse vio al joven abrazado a sí mismo llorando en total silencio.

 

\- Pensé que estabas dormido. Hemos llegado al final del camino. – Dijo con voz firme. – La estación de buses está a una cuadra, puedes irte a casa ahora. – Al no recibir respuesta alguna frunció el ceño. – ¿Qué ocurre?

 

\- No tengo a donde ir.

 

\- ¿Qué hay con tu familia? ¿Algún amigo? – El chico volvió a negar con la cabeza. – ¿Qué hacías aquí, entonces?

 

\- Probando suerte.

 

\- ¿Viniste a probar suerte y fuiste secuestrado? – El de ojos azules asintió. – ¡Mierda! Te voy a dar algo de dinero para que te quedes en un hotel o tomes algún tren que te lleve hacia tu destino.

 

\- No tengo a nadie.

 

\- Ya entendí que no conoces a nadie en esta ciudad, pero el dinero te alcanzará para cruzar el país si es necesario.

 

\- No tengo a nadie en el mundo.

 

\- ¿Y tu familia?

 

\- Me abandonó… Me botaron de la casa cuando… – Le fue imposible seguir hablando.

 

El de ojos dorados al ver que el muchacho lloraba con más fuerza, guardó silencio, y unos segundos después golpeó el volante con furia repetidas veces mientras maldecía.

 

No estoy enojado contigo. – Musitó. – Lo que te pasó es horrible y me frustra, es todo.

 

\- Gracias.

 

Volvió a girarse hacia tras y lo miró fijamente. – ¿Qué dijiste?

 

\- Gracias. – Repitió y cerró los ojos.

 

Blaine no había escuchado esa palabra en muchos años, y se perdió en sus pensamientos el suficiente tiempo como para que el de piel como la nieve se quedase dormido y el sol resplandeciera en todas partes.

 

\- ¿Quién eres Hummel y por qué tienes este poder sobre mí? – Susurró a la nada.

 

**кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 

Cuando el ojiazul despertó, se asustó un poco al no saber dónde estaba, pero Blaine logró tranquilizarlo, y una vez calmado le dijo que podría quedarse en su departamento hasta que estuviese mejor. Le dio ropa limpia y una toalla, luego le mostró donde quedaba el baño.

 

Al comienzo fue un poco difícil la convivencia porque Blaine estaba acostumbrado a estar solo. Eran sus cosas, su espacio, todo era suyo, y ahora lo compartía, aunque Hummel no pedía nada y se conformaba con lo que pudiese recibir. Tampoco hablaba a menos que le preguntase algo, de hecho, varios días pasaron antes de que le dijera que su nombre era Kurt.

 

Poco después, un día en el que Anderson estaba sentado viendo la televisión, el joven se sentó a su lado y sólo empezó a hablar como si alguien le hubiese puesto “reproducir” a una lista infinita de canciones.

 

Le contó absolutamente todo lo que había  sucedido desde el momento del secuestro hasta antes de ser rescatado, narrando con detalle cada cosa terrible que le hicieron y todo a lo que lo obligaron.

 

El estómago de Blaine estaba revuelto, la rabia bullía por su cuerpo y se levantó furioso. Kurt lo siguió y lo tomó del brazo haciéndolo girar, entonces se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas. El moreno no sabía qué hacer, jamás había vivido una situación similar. Al final, sólo lo palmeó en la espalda unas cuantas veces, pero parecía que el chico no necesitaba más.

 

**кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 

Semanas de averiguaciones llevaron al ojimiel a enterarse de que los miembros de la organización supusieron que se trató de una venganza de parte de sus rivales y que se reunirían para designar a nuevos líderes.

 

Tenía fecha, hora, personas que estarían presentes, y cada dato que pudo recopilar por más pequeño que fuese.

 

Vengaría a Hummel por todo el daño que le hicieron, y de paso terminaría con la organización completa. Nadie lo había contratado, esta vez iba por su cuenta, por Kurt y por todos los que como él, sufrieron a manos de estos delincuentes.

 

El de ojos azules se enteró de los planes y le pidió no hacerlo, pero Blaine estaba determinado a llevarlo hasta el fin. Entonces, para su sorpresa, Kurt le pidió acompañarlo. El ojimiel no tenía idea de por qué o con qué objetivo el chico quería ir donde estaban las personas que lo sumieron en un calvario, sin embargo, terminó aceptando al pensar que tal vez éste necesitaba saber que todo había terminado, más le advirtió que debería hacer lo que le dijera y permanecer en el auto todo el tiempo.

 

Anderson pidió ayuda a unas personas con las que había trabajado antes y armaron un plan que no podía fallar.

 

El día llegó y todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, atacaron a quienes debían y luego hicieron explotar el lugar. Estaban satisfechos con su trabajo, el cual una vez más era inmaculado, o al menos eso pensaron, y se empezaron a retirar. Debían encontrarse después en otro sitio y ahí el de ojos dorados les pagaría lo acordado.

 

Cuando Blaine se dirigía al auto, se quedó estático al no ver a Kurt ahí, y fue cuando alguien lo tomó por sorpresa y le disparó por la espalda, haciéndolo caer al piso abruptamente. El sujeto se acercó y luego de soltar toda clase de improperios y maldiciones mientras le propiciaba varios golpes, tomó un cuchillo y empezó a enterrarle la punta de este de forma muy lenta en el cuello, produciendo un dolor terrible mientras los hilos de sangre rodaban por su garganta.

 

Sin lugar a dudas estaba torturándolo con plena intención, porque si su plan fuese acabar con él de inmediato, hubiera realizado un solo corte horizontal.

 

Sabía que su momento había llegado, algún día iba a morir, pero nunca se imaginó que sería en esa forma. No tenía idea de dónde había salido aquel individuo que tenía su vida en sus manos, porque se suponía que todos los miembros de la organización habían sido eliminados, pero al parecer estaban equivocados. Algo estaba mal ahí definitivamente, pero ya no podría averiguarlo.

 

Sintió el cuchillo ser enterrado más profundamente, al mismo tiempo que el malandrín encajó la rodilla en su espalda, presionándola contra la herida de bala, logrando que sangrara profusamente. Eso era todo para él, era un punto sin retorno.

 

Escuchó una voz o eso creyó al menos y miró al frente para encontrarse con los más hermosos ojos azules. Morir viendo esos ojos era todo lo que podía pedir en ese momento.

 

Varios disparos sonaron y eso fue todo. Luego de unos segundos o minutos, no estaba seguro, abrió los ojos y vio a un sujeto muerto a su lado. Llevó su mano a la herida del cuello presionando para tratar de detener el sangrado y observó que alguien estaba de pie frente a ellos. Cuando su visión se aclaró un poco más, distinguió nuevamente a Kurt, quien aún sostenía el arma entre sus manos y tenía la mirada perdida.

 

Alguien llegó a auxiliarlo y mientras escuchaba voces, sólo cerró los ojos. Luego de eso no supo nada más hasta que despertó en su cama y el castaño estaba dormido sentado en una silla a su lado.

 

\- El chico te salvó. – Dijo uno de sus compañeros de aquel trabajo al darse cuenta que había despertado y trataba de organizar sus ideas. – Mató al idiota ese sin dudarlo.

 

\- Pe… pero… ah… él…

 

\- Sólo lo hizo. Yo estaba lejos cuando vi lo que estaba sucediendo. Corrí para tratar de ayudarte, aunque no estaba seguro de si lograría hacer algo por la distancia. Entonces el bastardo te estaba enterrando el cuchillo en el cuello y el chico salió quién sabe de dónde y sólo tomó el arma del suelo y le disparó.

 

Has estado en cama por casi una semana, perdiste mucha sangre y no fue fácil sacarte la bala. Él, – señaló al ojiazul – no se ha movido de tu lado ni un instante. Te ha estado cuidando, limpiando las heridas y cambiando los vendajes.

 

Blaine no dijo nada, sólo permaneció en silencio procesando la información que acababa de recibir.

 

**кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 

Los días transcurrieron y el tema quedó en el pasado, al menos por un tiempo. Anderson quería saber, necesitaba saber, pero Kurt no hablaba. Había vuelto al estado de absoluto silencio. Decidió no presionarlo, esperaba que cuando fuese el momento correcto hablaría, tal como la vez anterior.

 

Una mañana el ojiazul estaba desayunando y el chico de rizos se sentó a su lado. Ambos permanecían en silencio comiendo, de pronto Blaine hizo algo que jamás imaginó, en un impulso inexplicable colocó su mano sobre la de Kurt. – Gracias. – Hummel volteó y lo miró estupefacto. – Gracias por salvarme la vida y los cuidados que me diste.

 

El joven sólo parpadeó un par de veces y respiró profundamente, luego volvió a girar la cabeza y siguió comiendo. – Tú me salvaste una vez.

 

\- ¡Oh! ¿Entonces fue tu forma de saldar tu deuda? – Dijo algo decepcionado sin entender por qué. – Te salvé y me salvaste, ahora eres libre y puedes irte. ¿Es eso? Lo entiendo.

 

\- Me sacaste de la oscuridad en la que me refundieron, me salvaste de ese infierno. Luego me diste un techo y alimentos. Arriesgaste tu vida por vengar el daño que me hicieron. No tengo una deuda contigo que saldar, lo que siento es una gratitud enorme, y jamás podré hacer algo que sea lo suficientemente grande por ti.

 

No se trata de ser libre o de quererme ir. Soy libre desde el día en que me sacaste de ese lugar, y si me he quedado es porque quiero estar aquí.

 

Aquellas palabras lo sorprendieron. – ¿Entonces?

 

\- Sólo… No podía dejar que te dañaran, eres muy importante para mí.

 

Ese enunciado detonó algo en el interior de Blaine, algo que nunca había sentido antes. Estaba experimentando emociones que no creía posibles. _¿Importante? ¿Soy  importante para alguien?_ Apretó más la mano de Kurt y luego de unos segundos éste la removió un poco y fue girándola hasta que quedaron palma con palma.

 

Anderson vio como sus manos parecían encajar a la perfección y de pronto algo que no esperaba sucedió, el ojiazul acomodó sus dedos hasta entrelazarlos en su mano. Los dos se miraron y Hummel le sonrió ligeramente, segundos después él cerró el agarre de sus dedos y le devolvió la sonrisa.

 

Ambos terminaron de comer en silencio pero sin soltar sus manos.

 

Ese fue el inicio de una relación que se transformó en amistad y que terminaría convirtiéndose con el paso del tiempo en algo más.

 

También fue la introducción de Kurt en el “negocio” de Blaine.

 

Aunque él no quería que aquel chico se ensuciase las manos ni la conciencia, éste le insistió tanto en querer ayudarlo hasta que lo convenció. Anderson seguía sin tener idea qué fuerza o poder especial tenía el ojiazul sobre él para convencerlo de todo lo que quisiera.

 

Al comienzo sólo participaba en cosas pequeñas, pero jamás le permitió matar a nadie, ese era el trabajo sucio y él lo hacía. Pero en dos ocasiones las cosas se salieron de control y el ojiazul con determinación tomó el arma y sólo hizo lo que debía hacer.

 

Mientras el tiempo transcurría, ninguno de los dos era consciente del sentimiento que crecía entre ellos.

 

Un día en el que Blaine fue herido, aunque había sido algo sin mayor importancia, Kurt se había vuelto loco por la angustia y llorado amargamente, luego le gritó por haberse descuidado así. En medio de reclamos y una discusión que se estaba formando entre ellos, el ojiazul lo empujó mientras espetaba que no soportaría que algo le pasase. Cuando el de ojos dorados le preguntó por qué, éste se abalanzó sobre él y empezó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas en el pecho con los puños por varios segundos y después de eso lo besó.

 

Blaine se congeló ante tal acto, pero no tardó mucho en corresponderle. Los labios de Kurt sobre los suyos se sentían tan bien. Era la mejor sensación que había experimentado en su vida.

 

Cuando se separaron, se miraron en silencio. El castaño esperaba una reacción, una palabra, algo, pero al no obtener nada dio un paso hacia tras con una mirada de decepción. Entonces Blaine avanzó hacia delante y lo tomó por la cintura atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo y juntó sus labios nuevamente.

 

Nunca imaginó que un ósculo pudiese hacerlo sentir tantas cosas. Tal vez no sólo era el beso sino con quien se besaba, quizá una combinación de ambas. Realmente no lo sabía, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que a partir de ese momento, no iba a querer separarse de esos labios jamás.

 

**кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 

A raíz que las cosas avanzaban entre ellos, se había vuelto más sobreprotector, pero Kurt parecía tener un talento natural para asesinar. Era algo macabro pensar en eso, pero el chico ni siquiera se inmutaba al tomar un arma. Blaine a veces creía que era tal la forma en la que su alma había sido dañada que por eso le resultaba tan fácil hacerlo.

 

En cuestión de nada, ambos eran solicitados para los encargos y misiones, y honestamente se sentía bien tener un “compañero de crimen”. Alguien con quien compartir lo que hacía en ocasiones y el resto del tiempo estar sólo en casa a su lado. Indudablemente no era una relación común o normal, pero ambos habían hallado la felicidad en ese estilo de vida que llevaban.

 

A ese punto, su relación continuaba bien, aunque seguían sin definir exactamente qué eran. Habían compartido desde caricias pequeñas hasta algunas un poco íntimas, y varios momentos personales, pero algo cambió una noche en la que Blaine preparó la cena, si se puede llamar preparar la cena a poner un recipiente de comida rápida a descongelar.

 

Era el cumpleaños número 21 de Kurt y el cuarto que pasaba a su lado, y había decidido atenderlo, hasta compró una pequeña torta.

 

Mientras pensaba que en toda su existencia jamás había hecho algo así por nadie, y honestamente nunca creyó que lo haría, ahí estaba sintiéndose tonto mientras esos hermosos ojos lo miraban.

 

Cuando terminó de lavar los platos, el de piel de alabastro lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta el pequeño sillón donde se acomodaron y estaban teniendo la más larga y apasionada sesión de besos.

 

\- Gracias por todo. – Susurró Kurt en medio de los ósculos.

 

\- Te amo. – Respondió el de ojos dorados, y al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, rompió el beso inmediatamente.

 

\- ¿Qué sucede?

 

\- Yo… es que… Kurt… no…

 

\- También te amo.

 

Blaine lo miró demasiado nervioso por lo que estaba sintiendo. No podía enamorarse, eso no era para él. Era un asesino a sueldo y simplemente no podía ni debía.

 

\- Kurt, no es correcto. Nosotros no…

 

\- Entiendo, no era algo que querías decir. – Su rostro decayó. – Pero eso no cambia lo que siento por ti, sin embargo, no volveré a pronunciarlo si te hace sentir incómodo.

 

Anderson vio tristeza y desilusión en esos orbes que se habían convertido en su cielo, pero no dijo nada, sólo le dio una débil sonrisa, se levantó y salió de la casa. Para esa fecha ya tenían un par de meses de haberse cambiado a ese lugar.

 

Kurt esperó a que Blaine regresase y tal vez hablar sobre lo sucedido, pero las horas transcurrieron y no había ningún rastro de él, así que sólo se fue a acostar. Sabía que intentar dormir sería inútil, pero necesitaba por lo menos que su cuerpo descansara ya que había sido una semana muy complicada.

 

Cerró los ojos y no los abrió hasta sentir que la cama se movía y alguien lo abrazaba. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos dorados que tanto le fascinaban. – Lo lamento, lo lamento mucho realmente. Esto es tan nuevo para mí, estoy asustado.

 

\- No te preocupes, entiendo que tú…

 

\- Te amo.

 

\- ¿Qué?

 

\- No voy a negar lo que siento. Aunque sé que no es correcto, sin embargo no puedo cambiarlo. Eres la única cosa buena que me ha pasado y no me arrepiento de esto. No quiero ni puedo perderte.

 

Sus labios se unieron en un beso suave que fue tomando varias formas e intensidades. Las caricias se hicieron presentes y por primera vez se permitieron ir más allá, quitándose la ropa y tocándose donde y como nunca lo habían hecho antes. Antes de darse cuenta, estaban completamente desnudos y empezaron a entregarse al otro.

 

Esa había sido sin duda la mejor experiencia en la vida de Blaine. En el pasado tuvo sexo con algunas personas de forma casual, pero era la primera vez que se enamoraba, la primera vez que estaba íntimamente con Kurt, la primera vez que podía decir que hacía el amor, por cursi que sonara, y en ese momento supo que quería eso por el resto de su vida.

 

**~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

 

No dejaba de sonreír mientras el ojiazul dormía entre sus brazos, le besó la frente y cerró los ojos. Aquella primera vez había prometido que siempre lo cuidaría y protegería, y en ese momento, años después, volvía a rectificar dicha promesa. Cualquiera que se atravesase en el camino e intentase hacerle daño a Kurt, su Kurt, lo pagaría muy caro.

 

**кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 

Cuando Blaine despertó, su novio hablaba por teléfono. Estaba anotando algo, lo que significaba que se trataba de una misión. Fue por un poco de café y se sentó a esperar a que terminase la llamada.

 

\- ¿De qué se trata ahora?

 

\- Buenos días, señor.

 

El chico sonrió. – Lo siento, buenos días. – Se levantó a darle un beso. – Es que me molesta que tan temprano ya nos estén pidiendo hacer algo.

 

\- Tranquilo, no era Johnson.

 

\- ¿Entonces?

 

\- Llamaron del lugar donde solicité empleo. Quieren que vaya para una entrevista.

 

El rostro de Blaine reflejaba total sorpresa y confusión. – ¿Te das cuenta lo ridículo que es eso? Kurt, somos asesinos, nos buscan en la mayoría de los estados.

\- Estamos en un pueblo pequeño y apartado del mundo. Nadie sabe quiénes somos aquí, puedo tener un trabajo si quiero.

 

\- Tenemos dinero suficiente para vivir por el resto de nuestras vidas sin hacer nada.

 

\- No se trata del dinero, necesito hacer algo, no puedo estar de brazos cruzados todo el día esperando a que nos llamen para otro encargo.

 

\- Kurt, te amo y sabes que te apoyo en todo, pero esto que quieres hacer es estúpido.

 

\- ¡No es estúpido! ¡Quiero y voy a hacerlo! Necesito tener una vida normal. Podemos quedarnos aquí, ayer lo hablamos, es un lugar tan tranquilo y…

 

\- Sabes mejor que nadie que no es posible. Dentro de unos meses deberemos mudarnos.

 

\- ¿Por qué? No hemos tenido misiones últimamente, sólo dos desde que estamos en este lugar. Por un tiempo hemos sido una pareja normal.

 

\- No somos una pareja normal, nos dedicamos a asesinar personas.

 

\- Tal vez estoy cansándome de eso.

 

\- Ok, escucha.

 

\- Tú escúchame. Me estoy acercando a los treinta, han sido años de esto. Tal vez sólo quiero hacer algo diferente. No podemos seguir matando personas hasta que envejezcamos. La paga ha sido siempre muy buena y hemos podido ahorrar, como tú mismo dijiste, tenemos lo suficiente para pasar el resto de nuestras vidas sin hacer nada.

 

\- ¡Haz lo que quieras! – Bufó.

 

\- ¿Por qué tienes que tomar esa actitud?

 

\- Esto es lo que somos, Kurt. No es algo que dejas de hacer un día y ya.

 

\- Todo tiene un ciclo, Blaine.

 

\- ¿Por qué no puedes entender que…

 

\- Quiero vivir en este pueblo, tener una vida tranquila y normal, ir a un trabajo, tener compañeros, hacer amigos, socializar, pasar una tarde abrazado a ti sin estarme preocupando por si Johnson nos van a llamar en cualquier momento, y cuando vamos a una misión no quiero estar nervioso porque algo pueda salir mal y alguno de los dos no vaya a regresar. ¿Por qué tú no puedes entender eso?

 

**кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 

Una semana después, a pesar de las constantes discusiones, Kurt empezó a trabajar en la pequeña empresa para la cual había solicitado. Iba a ser asistente general, ayudaría en lo que hiciera falta y a quien lo requiriese. Era un negocio pequeño así que no había mucho personal o áreas laborales, pero estaba feliz.

 

Quien seguía sin estar de acuerdo era Blaine, todavía creía que era absurdo lo que el ojiazul hacía, y esperaba con ansias nuevas misiones para que pudieran irse de ahí. Siempre que eran contratados de forma continua debían trasladarse a otro lugar de inmediato.

 

Sin embargo, después de unas semanas, sintió que estaba siendo egoísta. Kurt era realmente dichoso y disfrutaba su nuevo trabajo. Era un ambiente seguro donde nada ni nadie podrían dañarlo, y al final de cuentas, eso es lo que él siempre había procurado y ahora lo tenía al alcance de la mano. Así que decidió apoyarlo y dejar de tener esa actitud pedante que había adoptado. Tal vez necesitaban normalizar sus vidas por un tiempo.

 

Cuando se lo dijo, el ojiazul no lo podía creer, sonrió como no lo hacía en tiempo y sus ojos brillaron de una forma especial. Al verlo así, Blaine supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Hablaría con Johnson para decirle que sólo él tomaría los trabajos, porque para ser honestos, a él le gustaba… había algo liberador en hacerlo.

 

_“¿Tal vez estoy mal de la cabeza?” -_ Pensó. Quizá debía empezar a alejarse de ello paulatinamente. No quería terminar perdiendo la razón o algo por el estilo.

 

**кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 

En el siguiente mes, Blaine tuvo un encargo, el cual realizó solo y se debatía en sí decirle o no a su novio, después de todo, él quería alejarse de aquello y tener una vida tranquila y era lo que estaba haciendo.

 

Su celular sonó y justamente era Kurt, pero antes de que pudiese expresar algo, éste le dijo que fuera por él a un pequeño bar donde estaba reunido con sus compañeros, así que eso hizo.

 

Al verlo, el ojiazul lo abrazó fuertemente y empezó a presentárselo a sus colegas, y aunque el moreno no quería, ante la insistencia de todos decidió quedarse.

 

Había transcurrido un tiempo cuando Kurt fue a buscar algo de beber y Blaine debía reconocer que lo estaba pasando bien hasta que llegó alguien a la mesa donde estaban y se sentó a su lado.

 

\- Creo que no nos han presentado, guapo. Mi nombre es Sebastian Smythe. – Le guiñó el ojo.

 

\- Hola. – Respondió sin mayor interés.

 

\- Bueno, entiendo tu actitud, eres demasiado atractivo para ser saludado de una forma tan simple.

 

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Será mejor que te alejes de mí. – Manifestó secamente.

 

\- ¿Te pongo nervioso acaso?

 

\- ¡Ni en tus sueños! – Respondió con arrogancia.

 

\- No le hagas caso Blaine. Sebastian es así. – Dijo uno de los compañeros de Kurt.

 

\- Con que Blaine, ¿eh? Lindo nombre, casi tan lindo como su dueño.

 

\- Voy a dejarte esto muy claro Smythe.

 

\- Recuerdas mi apellido, debió impactarte. ¿Sabes que te ves increíblemente sexy cuando frunces así el ceño?

 

\- No me interesas en lo absoluto. Tengo novio.

 

\- No me importa, no soy celoso. Puedo compartir.

 

\- ¡Suficiente! ¡Me voy de aquí!

 

\- Por favor, no puedes irte. He buscado a alguien como tú toda mi vida.

 

\- ¿Kurt?, ¿Kurt?

 

\- ¿Buscas a Hummel? Bueno, he de confesar que está caliente, pero no ha aceptado ninguna de mis propuestas. Según él, tiene novio.

 

\- ¡Claro que tiene novio! – Bramó – ¡Yo soy su novio!

 

\- ¡Oh! ¡Mira qué coincidencia! ¡El mundo es un pañuelo! Los dos hombres ardientes a los que quiero llevar a mi cama son pareja… Bueno, esto podría ser muy conveniente y a mi favor… Si se animan a algo salvaje, podemos hacer un trío.

 

\- ¿Qué sucede Blaine? – Llegó el castaño con dos bebidas. – ¡Oh! Veo que ya conociste a Smythe.

 

\- Sí Kurt, ya nos conocimos y déjame felicitarte, a ambos de hecho, porque tienen un gusto impecable. Sólo mírense, están para devorarlos completos.

 

\- ¡Ya cállate Sebastian! – Rodó los ojos y asentó los vasos en la mesa.

 

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos. – Pronunció el de ojos dorados tomando a su novio de la mano y salieron del lugar sin siquiera despedirse.

 

Durante el camino Blaine no dijo nada, sólo iba con el ceño fruncido. Al llegar a casa, se bajó del auto y entró furioso. Kurt entró después. – ¿Puedes decirme qué te ocurre? No entiendo tu actitud.

 

Se giró y lo miró fijamente. – ¡Tú eres sólo mío! – Gruñó y lo besó apasionadamente.

 

\- Sabes que sí. – Respondió casi ahogado cuando se separaron. – Soy tuyo y eres mío.

 

Blaine lo volvió a besar con más fiereza y comenzó a quitarle la ropa, en cuestión de nada ya estaban en la habitación, lo tomó por los hombros con fuerza y lo lanzó sobre la cama violentamente, avanzando hacia él con una mirada llena de rabia.

 

\- ¡Mío! – Proclamó acostándose sobre su pareja, realizando movimientos bruscos.

 

\- ¡No, así no! – Exclamó el ojiazul  atemorizado. – No sé qué te ocurre, pero no lo vamos a hacer de esta forma.

 

Al ver la expresión en el rostro de su novio y lo que sus ojos reflejaban, Blaine se detuvo. – Dios, Kurt, lo lamento tanto. – Se quitó de encima y el castaño retrocedió con temor. – No quise asustarte ni tratarte así.

 

Perdóname. Jamás te haría daño de ninguna forma. – Se estableció en el borde de la cama sin decir más nada. Un par de minutos después, Kurt se sentó a su lado.

 

\- ¿Por qué te pusiste así?

 

\- Te amo. – Lo tomó de la mano. – Sabes que te amo. Nunca te lastimaría.

 

\- Contéstame. Parecías una fiera.

 

\- Ese tal Sebastian sacó el lado oscuro que hay en mí.  ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te estaba molestando?

 

\- Es un sujeto sin ninguna importancia. Llegó hace unas semanas. Prácticamente nunca lo veo y en un mes ya se va. Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que está haciendo en la empresa.

 

\- Aun así debiste decirme.

 

\- No lo había recordado, si lo veo una vez a la semana eso es todo. Pero no es razón para que tú…

 

\- Realmente lo lamento. ¿Te hice daño?

 

\- Me asustaste. Conozco tu lado agresivo, lo he visto, pero por primera vez lo volcaste sobre mí y… Creí que… Hemos hecho muchas cosas en la intimidad, pero bajo el consentimiento de los dos y por el amor que nos tenemos, pero esto era…

 

\- Estaba completamente cegado por la rabia, pero no… Te amo Kurt, te amo y los celos me volvieron loco.

 

\- ¿Te hubieras detenido si te pedía que lo hicieras?

 

\- ¡Por supuesto! Es lo que hice, de hecho. Dijiste que no, y sólo me detuve.

 

\- Pero dentro del frenesí, ya teniendo sexo y con la rabia que tenías encima, ¿te hubieras detenido?

 

\- Claro que sí, juro que lo hubiera hecho… Yo sólo…

 

Un silencio se instaló entre ellos y cuando Kurt giró la cabeza, vio algo que lo dejó impactado. En todos los años que llevaba de conocerlo, jamás lo había visto llorar.

 

\- Blaine…

 

\- Te juro que no te hubiera causado daño, jamás te lastimaría. Me hubiera detenido al instante, te amo y lamento mucho haberte asustado o hacerte pensar que yo…

 

El ojiazul estaba pasmado, nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que viese a su novio así de vulnerable. Lo tomó de la barbilla y lo hizo girar la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban totalmente afligidos. Algo que tampoco había visto era aquellos orbes dorados reflejar ese dolor y tanta tristeza.

 

\- Te creo, sé que no lo hubieras hecho. Te amo infinitamente. – Se acercó y lo besó despacio.

 

\- Perdóname.

 

\- Sí, ya lo hice.

 

\- Por favor, perdóname.

 

\- Está bien, ya pasó. Vamos a olvidarlo. – Le sonrió. – No quiero verte así. Ahora bésame.

 

\- Kurt...

 

\- Sólo bésame, ¿sí? – Blaine obedeció de inmediato y se perdieron en el mar de sensaciones hasta que el castaño rompió el contacto y se levantó de la cama para quitarle a su novio las pocas prendas que aún tenía puestas. Una vez que lo tuvo completamente desnudo, se sentó en su regazo y volvió a besarlo. – Hazme el amor.

 

\- Kurt…

 

\- Te necesito, te quiero, te amo mucho.

 

Ambos llegaron a su culminación susurrando el nombre del otro y luego se besaron lánguidamente. Cuando Blaine se iba a retirar para ponerse a un costado, Kurt lo abrazó y lo retuvo con las piernas también. – Quédate donde estás, quiero dormir así.

 

\- ¿Estás seguro?

 

\- Totalmente.

 

En algún momento en la madrugada se habían puesto de lado, pero seguían frente a frente con sus cuerpos totalmente pegados el uno al otro.

 

Al despertar, Blaine empezó a besar a su novio en el cuello y a mover su cuerpo contra él. No tardó mucho para que Kurt abriera los ojos y sonriera – ¿Qué crees que haces? Es un delito mayor despertar a tu pareja después de una ronda de sexo glorioso.

 

\- No es un delito cuando quieres ir por la segunda ronda.

 

\- Sólo por eso te perdono que me despertaras. – Rió con picardía y empezó a mover sus caderas al ritmo que el de rizos llevaba, creando una fricción que los tenía gimiendo y diciendo cosas sin sentido.

 

\- Kurt, hazme tuyo.

 

\- Mmm…

 

\- Te necesito más de lo que puedas imaginar.

 

Los dos se miraron con las respiraciones agitadas. Esos eran los momentos en los que estaban dentro de su burbuja personal en donde sólo eran ellos dos y nadie más importaba.

 

\- Te voy a hacer mío Blaine. Voy a adorar cada milímetro de tu cuerpo y te haré sentir tan bien como tú me hiciste sentir anoche.

 

Pero la burbuja no era eterna, debían regresar a la realidad. Una realidad donde alguien llamado Sebastian Smythe iba a colmarles la paciencia.

 

**кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 

Blaine se encontraba en un café-bar disfrutando de un trago. Últimamente estaba saliendo más, conociendo los alrededores. El pueblo le gustaba, la tranquilidad con la que podía recorrer las calles y caminar sin preocuparse de que la policía lo estuviese buscando y lo reconociese era realmente maravillosa.

 

Amaba sentarse junto a Kurt por las noches en la banca que estaba fuera de su cabaña y observar las estrellas, conversar o sólo estar ahí abrazados.

 

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Años atrás vivían en una constante adrenalina y tenían misiones todas las semanas. Había sido emocionante trazar planes, llevarlos a cabo, etc., y a veces sentía que le faltaba eso, era la única vida que conocía, primero solo y luego junto a su novio, pero siempre fue así. Ahora todo era más tranquilo y la idea de Kurt sobre establecerse y tener una vida normal le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza.

 

Tenía pros y contras por lo que se hallaba en una encrucijada. _Sí_ le gustaba la tranquilidad con la que estaba viviendo. _No_ era lo que esperaba tener siempre porque  necesitaba adrenalina, la quería.

 

_Sí_ era genial hacer tantas cosas y sentirse invencible. _No_ le gustaba estar en zozobra constante.

 

_Sí_ quería seguir recorriendo lugares y vivir en ellos por un cierto tiempo. _No_ le importaría estar en ese pueblo por un periodo largo o regresar a este en algún momento.

 

Amaba la vida nómada, pero amaba más a su ojiazul y éste quería establecerse ahí. Hacerlo feliz era su prioridad.

 

Había pensado que se dedicaría a ser un asesino a sueldo sino toda su vida, por lo menos hasta que tuviera edad para retirarse o que ya no quisiera seguir haciéndolo. Se visualizaba de 50 años, tal vez hasta de 60, no estaba seguro, pero podía verse a esa edad todavía realizando ciertos encargos. Sin embargo, tenía 34 años, era joven, ágil, con mucha vida por delante, pero su pareja quería que tuviesen una existencia tranquila.

 

¡No podía retirarse a los 34! Nadie se retira a esa edad, sin importar a qué se dedique. Aunque Kurt a sus 28 decía que estaba cansado ya de lo que hacían.

 

Para cualquier razón que encontrara para seguir con su estilo de siempre, hallaba algo opuesto para no hacerlo, y en la mayoría de los casos esos motivos eran propiciados por su novio.

 

\- ¡Hola hermoso! – Una voz acompañada por un toque en su hombro lo hicieron sobresaltar y giró la cabeza rápidamente. – ¿Por qué aquí solo? Las bellezas como tú siempre deberían estar acompañadas.

 

Estoy seguro que te acuerdas de mí, soy Sebastian. Nos conocimos en…

 

\- Sé quién eres.

 

\- ¡Genial! – Sonrió con morbo y se sentó a su lado.

 

\- ¿Qué quieres?

 

\- A ti. Tus labios sobre los míos, tu cuerpo desnudo en mi cama.

 

Blaine rodó los ojos y se sobó las sienes con desespero. – ¿No hay nadie más a quien puedas ir a molestar?

 

\- No sabía que admirar la belleza de alguien más era molestar. Eres un hombre extremadamente atractivo y muy sexy además. Deberías estar acostumbrado a los halagos. Si yo fuera tu novio no dejaría de decirte lo hermoso y perfecto que eres.

 

Levantando su vaso sonrió. – Brindo por tu belleza y sensualidad.

 

Blaine levantó su vaso. – Brindo porque te vayas y me dejes en paz.

 

\- No soy de los que se da por vencido con facilidad. Tarde o temprano voy a tenerte deshaciéndote en mis brazos y suplicando por más, si sabes a lo que me refiero. – Le guiñó el ojo.

 

\- ¡Eres imposible! – Se terminó su trago y se levantó.

 

\- ¿A dónde vas a ir? No hay ningún apuro. Por lo que sé, no tienes un empleo, así que asumo que debes tener dinero, porque ni de broma me vas a decir que Hummel te mantiene. No eres esa clase de hombre, se nota que te gusta el poder, estar en control, la adrenalina fluyendo por tus venas. Además, estás muy bien vestido, es ropa de marca, muy costosa por cierto, y jamás podrías comprarla con lo que tu novio gana como asistente.

 

Por otro lado, faltan varias horas para que él salga, así que en vez de irte a caminar solo por la calle, podemos disfrutar de una tarde agradable. Déjame demostrarte que soy una persona con quien puedes pasar un buen momento.

 

\- Dudo mucho que tengamos el mismo concepto de lo que es un buen momento.

 

\- Vamos Blaine, no seas esquivo. Prometo portarme bien, a menos que tú quieras otra cosa.

 

\- Lo único que quiero es que dejes de hacerme insinuaciones y proposiciones.

 

\- Bien, no diré nada, pero quédate. Es bueno tener alguien con quien hablar de vez en cuando.

 

**кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 

\- ¡Hermoso Hummel! ¡Qué dichosa semana voy a tener!

 

\- Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo.

 

\- ¿Cómo está ese magnífico ejemplar que tienes por novio?

 

\- ¡Más te vale que te alejes de él Smythe!

 

\- Vamos, podemos compartirlo.

 

\- ¡Jamás! ¡Blaine es mío! ¡Sólo mío! ¡Y yo no comparto!

 

\- Mmm… ¿Y has pensado en el trío?

 

\- ¿De qué hablas?

 

\- Es que los dos son tan perfectos y deliciosos. Piensa lo maravilloso que sería ustedes y yo en…

 

\- ¡Sólo aléjate!

 

\- Imposible, esta semana serás mi asistente, así que me tendrás pegado a ti hasta que la jornada termine. Será todo un deleite poder observar cada día ese cuerpo candente que tienes.

 

Kurt volteó los ojos con fastidio y siguió arreglando unas carpetas en el archivador.

 

**кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 

\- ¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?

 

\- Bien, en parte. A veces tengo ganas de matar a Sebastian.

 

Blaine no lo había escuchado hablar de esa forma en un buen tiempo y algo en él se removió. – ¿Quieres matarlo?

 

\- Quiero cortarlo en cuadritos pequeños y lanzárselo a los tiburones.

 

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio Kurt?

 

\- ¡Oh no! Es sólo una expresión… Aunque…

 

\- ¿Aunque qué?

 

\- Si alguien me contratara para…

 

\- ¿Kurt?

 

\- No, nada. Olvídalo.

 

\- Pensé que querías una vida normal lejos de los asesinatos y…

 

\- Sólo fue una expresión. Sí quiero alejarme de eso.

 

Blaine negó con la cabeza. – ¿Qué te hizo para que tan siquiera pensaras en…? ¿Qué pasó?

 

\- Sólo él siendo él, y me estoy fastidiando un poco de eso. Esta semana me tocó ser su asistente, así que tuve que estar prácticamente todos los días en su oficina ayudándolo con una u otra cosa, incluso para las que no necesitaba de mí realmente, y he descubierto que puede llegar a ser increíblemente insoportable.

 

\- Voy a ponerle en claro que…

 

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Tú no vas a hacer nada! Yo puedo solo con mis problemas.

 

\- Pero…

 

\- Te dije que no. Sólo te estaba conversando como está la situación con él, pero no necesito que intervengas. – Manifestó en un tono severo.

 

\- Bien, como quieras. – Respondió en el mismo tono.

 

\- No me mires de esa forma Blaine.

 

\- Ni tú a mí tampoco.

 

\- ¿Te das cuenta que vamos a pelear por alguien que no vale la pena? No quiero eso. Falta poco para que termine su tiempo en la empresa y no tendré que volver a verlo nunca más.

 

Blaine…

 

\- Sí, está bien. No quiero pelear contigo, menos por él.

 

\- Gracias. – Le dio una pequeña sonrisa. – Ahora lo único que quiero es bañarme, comer algo y descansar. Estoy en nuestro hogar y deseo disfrutarlo. Si me acompañaras en la ducha sería más que perfecto.

 

**кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 

Pero al parecer la tranquilidad entre la pareja era algo que estaba desapareciendo, por un lado la constante presencia de un castaño de ojos azules apellidado Smythe, el cual parecía estarlos acechando, porque a cualquier lugar al que iban, él súbitamente se presentaba. Por otra parte estaba el hecho de que Kurt había descubierto que Blaine estaba realizando varios encargos por su cuenta y había pedido que lo sacasen a él de la lista.

 

\- ¿Con qué derecho tomaste esa decisión sobre mí?

 

\- Dijiste que querías alejarte de todo esto. Fuiste muy enfático en el hecho de que estás cansado de esta vida que llevamos y querías vivir “normalmente”. – Hizo comillas en el aire con los dedos. – Bien, sólo te estoy dando lo que deseas.

 

\- ¡Oh no! Yo te dije que quería que los dos dejáramos esto atrás, no que yo lo iba a hacer y que tú seguirías.

 

\- Sucede que yo estoy bien así. Además me gusta lo que hago. ¡Tengo 34 años! ¡No estoy en edad de retirarme y vivir de nuestros ahorros! Si tú estás cansado de esto, perfecto, si quieres trabajar en esa oficina, está bien. Lo que te haga feliz está bien para mí, pero no puedes exigirme que deje de hacer lo que me llena.

 

\- ¿O sea que estar conmigo no es suficiente para ti?

 

\- ¡No pongas palabras en mi boca Kurt!

 

\- ¡Es lo que estás diciendo! Seguir con las misiones es lo que te llena, lo que te hace dichoso, y eso se traduce en una sola cosa, no soy suficiente para ti.

 

\- ¿Te das cuenta la locura que estás diciendo? Porque si ese es tu argumento, entonces yo tampoco soy suficiente para ti, ya que ahora que tienes ese trabajo luces tan contento y siempre te escucho hablar de cuanto te gusta lo que haces y sonríes todo el tiempo.

 

\- A lo que me dedique no tiene nada que ver contigo. Me gusta mi trabajo, y sí, me hace muy feliz, pero eso es una parte del paquete. Mucha de mi felicidad viene de ti y nuestra relación.

 

\- Y si es así para ti, ¿entonces por qué no puede ser así para mí? Entiende que estoy contento con lo que hago y me gusta tanto como a ti te gusta ir a esa oficina.

 

\- Primero, mi trabajo no pone en riesgo mi vida. Segundo, yo no tomo decisiones por ti. Eso es de lo que estamos hablando, si se le puede hablar a la forma en la que nos estamos gritando.

 

\- Yo no estoy gritando, eres tú quien grita Kurt.

 

\- Escúchame bien, vas a llamar a Johnson y decirle que me vuelva a incluir en la nómina o que te saque a ti.

 

\- ¡No, cariño! ¡Así como recalcaste que yo no puedo tomar decisiones sobre ti o tu trabajo, tú tampoco puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo!

 

\- ¿Por qué no entiendes que…?

 

\- ¿Por qué tú no entiendes? Yo no estaba de acuerdo al comienzo con lo que querías hacer, pero es lo que deseabas y lo que te hacía feliz, así que lo terminé aceptando. ¿No puedes hacer eso por mí?

 

\- ¡Eres un asesino! ¡Y es tiempo de dejar eso en el pasado! No me voy a lavar las manos en esto, también lo soy. Ambos hemos matado personas. ¡Pero ya no más! ¡No quiero seguir haciéndolo!

 

\- ¡Bien por ti Kurt! ¿Pero por qué tiene que ser lo que tú quieres y no piensas en lo que yo quiero?

 

El teléfono convencional sonó en ese momento interrumpiendo aquella discusión. Sólo una persona podía llamar a ese número y ambos lo sabían.

 

\- Anda, contesta y acepta la nueva misión que Johnson tiene para ti. Total, eso es lo que quieres. ¡Mierda! ¡Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido!

 

\- Ojalá no hubiese…

 

\- ¡DILO! DESEAS NO HABERME ENCONTRADO… ¡DESEAS QUE NO ESTUVIESE AQUÍ ARRUINÁNDOTE! ¡VETE AL DIABLO! ¡ES TU VIDA, HAZ CON ELLA LO QUE SE TE ANTOJE! ¡Y OJALÁ NO REGRESES!

 

Las palabras salieron disparadas más veloces que una bala y el ojiazul salió de la cabaña azotando la puerta, dejando a su novio de pie en medio de la sala, perdido en medio de la misiva que recibió y el timbre del teléfono que no dejaba de resonar.

 

**кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 

Kurt no regresó a casa esa noche, tenía mucho en qué pensar y no tenía ganas de ver a Blaine, pero luego de analizar las cosas detenidamente durante horas fue cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que sus palabras significaban. En el momento en el que las dijo no sonaron de esa forma para él, ni siquiera había pensado en ello, sólo las soltó sin filtros, sin razonar, y ahora estaba aterrado.

 

Salió corriendo del lugar donde se encontraba y se dirigió a toda prisa a su hogar, con suerte, el de ojos dorados todavía estaría ahí planeando la estrategia o demasiado aturdido por lo sucedido y no se habría movido a ninguna parte.

 

\- ¿BLAINE? ¿BLAINE, ESTÁS AQUÍ? ¿BLAINE?

 

Al no escuchar respuesta alguna se sintió desfallecer. Saber que su novio se había ido a cumplir con un encargo, y haberle gritado que esperaba que no regresase era terrible. Sólo dos motivos podrían hacer que eso sucediera: Que fuese asesinado en medio de la misión o que lo abandonase, y él no quería que ninguna de las dos pasara, en especial la primera.

 

Si a Blaine le ocurriese algo, él simplemente no podría soportarlo.

 

Buscó entre sus cosas con la esperanza de hallar alguna pista, un indicio, lo que sea que le ayudase a saber a dónde había ido su pareja, pero no había nada. Sin embargo, encontró algo que lo dejó totalmente atónito. La libreta en donde Blaine planeaba las estrategias y todo lo relacionado a cada golpe que daba estaba anotado ahí, pero al revisarla se dio cuenta que lo último que había sido ahí plasmado tenía fecha de casi un mes atrás. Y eso no tenía ningún sentido.

 

Revisó cuidadosamente si alguna hoja había sido arrancada, pero todo parecía estar en su lugar.

 

De inmediato registró el pequeño cajón donde guardaban su armamento y vio con aprensión que el arma del moreno ni ninguno de sus implementos no estaban. Eso tenía menos lógica todavía.

 

Entonces una luz llegó en medio del caos que reinaba en su mente. Corrió hacia el teléfono y llamó a Johnson, si alguien podía darle información acerca del paradero de su amado, era él.

 

Lo que el hombre le dijo lo dejó estático hasta que sus manos empezaron a temblar y soltó el auricular, cayendo al suelo abruptamente. Sus palabras se repetían una y otra vez, golpeándolo con más fuerza _“No le he asignado ninguna misión”… “Estoy seguro, no te oculto nada”… “De hecho, no he hablado con Blaine desde hace casi un mes”._

 

Si no había salido para realizar un trabajo, ¿dónde estaba?, ¿por qué había llevado su arma consigo?, ¿quién llamó a ese número? Preguntas que no tenían ninguna respuesta y que sólo lo alteraban más.

 

Esas eran las cosas que detestaba de la vida que habían estado llevando. Blaine no estaba en casa en ese momento, y al no tener un empleo normal, no había una oficina o un lugar específico donde pudiese ir a buscarlo, tampoco existían compañeros de trabajo a los cuales preguntarles si lo habían visto. A más de un par de personas, no tenían realmente amistades con quienes pudiese haber ido a quedarse.

 

Esa angustia de no saber qué sucedía, la incertidumbre de si algo salía mal y que su novio fuese herido o asesinado, que la policía en algún momento lo descubriese y lo llevase a prisión, que alguien quisiese cobrar venganza, después de todo, ellos eliminaban a “los chicos malos”, pero esa clase de personas siempre tienen secuaces, pertenecen a mafias, a veces a toda una familia dedicada a lo mismo.

 

Cada pensamiento sólo lo alteraba más, y si a eso le sumaba las cosas que le dijo en aquella discusión, se sentía como si un camión lo estuviese golpeando una y otra vez, como si un cuchillo le atravesara el pecho repetidas veces sin piedad.

 

Sabía que no tenía mucho sentido, pero era lo único que se le ocurría, así que salió a buscar al hombre que amaba en todos los lugares posibles.

 

**кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 

\- Kurt, ¿qué sucede? Te ves muy mal y has estado totalmente distraído.

 

\- No es nada Silvia.

 

\- No puedes decir que no es nada cuando luces como un muerto viviente y tu cabeza está en cualquier otro lugar menos aquí.

 

¿Podría decirle? ¿Podría confiar en ella y contarle lo que estaba sucediendo? La rubia había sido una de las personas con las que mejor se llevaba desde que llegó a trabajar ahí. No lo juzgó cuando supo que era gay, a diferencia de uno que otro ignorante, y lo había invitado varias veces a su casa. Pero esto era diferente… Sin embargo necesitaba decirle a alguien, compartir con otra persona su pesar y angustia.

 

\- Mi novio desapareció.

 

\- ¿Qué? Pero ¿cuándo? ¿Qué pasó?

 

\- Tuvimos una discusión el viernes por la tarde. Estaba tan furioso con él que decidí no regresar, no quería verlo porque estaba seguro que la discusión se tornaría en una pelea y…

 

\- Entiendo, decidiste estar solo y darle espacio para que los dos pudiesen tranquilizarse y pensar bien las cosas.

 

\- Ah… Sí… Exacto.

 

\- ¿Y luego qué ocurrió?

 

\- Al día siguiente fui a casa muy temprano, y no estaba. No había señales de él y me desesperé. Lo he estado buscando en todos los lugares que se me ocurrieron, a los que solíamos ir y hasta a los que no, pero nadie lo ha visto.

 

\- Sin ánimos de ser indiscreta, pero ¿sus cosas están? Me refiero a que tal vez estaba tan enojado que decidió irse a alguna parte y…

 

\- También pensé en eso y todo está en su lugar. No se fue, no se llevó nada, sólo no está en la casa y no hay rastro de él.

 

\- ¡Eso es terrible!

 

\- Ya no sé qué hacer. Tengo tanto miedo.

 

\- Desde el viernes en la tarde han pasado más 48 horas, Kurt. Deberías ir a la policía. Cuando una persona se ausenta por ese tiempo es considerada desaparecida, así que te van a ayudar. Ellos pueden localizarlo.

 

Es un pueblo pequeño, no hay muchos lugares a los que pudiese ir o… donde esconderse… o cualquier cosa.

 

\- No puedo ir a la policía.

 

\- ¿Por qué no?

 

_Porque somos asesinos a sueldo y por ende somos buscados por la policía._ – Soltó el aire contenido. – Sólo, no puedo.

 

\- Pero… Kurt…

 

\- No puedo Silvia, no puedo. – Respondió con la voz rota y se alejó lo más rápido de pudo.

 

En el camino se encontró con la persona que menos deseaba.

 

\- Precioso, no te había visto en todo el día. ¿Dón…?

 

\- Ahora no, Sebastian. – Gruñó.

 

\- Déjame ayudarte.

 

\- ¡Sólo piérdete!

 

Smythe lo miró con rabia y de una forma que nunca antes lo había hecho y gritó: “Luego no te lamentes”.

 

**кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 

Sentado en su pequeño escritorio, las horas transcurrían y lo único que quería es que Blaine estuviese con él. _Tal vez lo está haciendo para darme una lección por haberle dicho que deseaba que no regresara… No, no, él no es así, jamás me haría eso… ¿Por qué le dije que desearía no haberlo conocido? ¡No es cierto! Él es todo para mí._

 

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular, el cual tomó con manos temblorosas y revisó para ver que había recibido un mensaje. Al darse cuenta que provenía del número de su pareja, lo abrió de inmediato mientras su corazón latía con fuerza.

 

_Kurt, tenemos que hablar. Esta es la dirección, ahí estaré esperándote a las seis de la tarde._

 

No daba crédito a lo que estaba leyendo, así que lo repasó varias veces antes de contestar.

 

_Blaine, cariño. Lo lamento tanto, sólo veámonos en este momento. ¿Dónde estás?_

 

Por más que esperó, no recibió respuesta y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

 

**кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 

Al despertar, Blaine se dio cuenta de que todo estaba oscuro y no podía abrir los ojos. Su cabeza dolía al igual que su cuerpo, además de que estaba inmóvil. Trató de aclarar su mente para darse cuenta de la situación y empezó a analizar todo.

 

Tenía los ojos vendados y estaba atado probablemente a una pared, un muro o algo con una textura similar.

 

\- ¡Hey! Espero que esta vez permanezcas consciente por más de cinco minutos.

 

_Esa voz… Esa voz la conozco… Pero no logro identificarla… ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí?_

 

Trató de hablar pero su garganta estaba demasiado seca.

 

\- ¿Dónde…?

 

\- No te esfuerces tanto. Para que veas que realmente me importas te daré un poco de agua. Aquí tengo el vaso, sólo inclina un poco la cabeza. – Lo dejó beber todo el contenido.

 

\- ¿Por qué?

 

\- ¿Quieres saber por qué te tengo aquí? Bien, según parece tú crees que esta profesión a la que nos dedicamos, si se le puede decir así, no tiene un costo. Pero estás muy equivocado Anderson, todo tiene un precio, y me da la impresión de que pensaste que no tenías que pagarlo. Esta actividad a la que nos dedicamos siempre va a exigir el importe, y uno demasiado alto.

 

Asesinamos personas, y si no somos lo suficientemente cuidadosos, todo va a recaer sobre nosotros. Nos pueden atrapar o alguien puede regresar para ajustar cuentas por lo que hicimos.

 

\- ¿Quién te envió?

 

\- Nadie. Creo que has tenido cuidado de no dejar huellas, sin embargo, no es la única forma de pagar por tu estilo de vida.

 

Verás, esto es sólo una casualidad. Por azares del destino me enteré que trabajas con Johnson. Has sido uno de sus mejores hombres durante mucho tiempo y me propuse exterminarte, pero entonces no tenía idea de que se trataba de ti. De hecho, fue un gran impacto saberlo.

 

Pero para que veas lo justo que soy, te voy a dar la oportunidad de elegir. Puedes quedarte conmigo y nos iremos juntos a Europa donde reconstruiremos nuestras vidas lejos de todo esto.

 

\- ¿Qué?

 

\- Me gustas… No, más que gustarme… Creo que tengo una pequeña obsesión contigo.

 

\- ¿Quién eres?

 

\- ¿Realmente no reconoces mi voz? ¡Qué decepción! Tal vez todavía estás algo aturdido por lo que te inyectaron. Voy a quitarte la venda de los ojos para que puedas estar más tranquilo y entender mejor la situación.

 

Una vez que la visión del moreno se aclaró, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar oscuro, muy espacioso pero vacío. Apenas una ligera iluminación era perceptible. Estaba atado contra un enorme pilar y frente a él se encontraba de pie y mirándolo de una forma extraña Sebastian Smythe.

 

¿Sorprendido? – Sonrió maliciosamente. – ¿Acaso crees que eres el único que tiene un lado oscuro?

 

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – Inquirió débilmente, odiando haber sonado así.

 

\- Voy a explicarte todo desde el comienzo… Aunque creo que tu garganta no está en condiciones, te advierto que es mejor que no trates de gritar, porque como te habrás dado cuenta no te he amordazado y es que nadie va a escucharte aquí, así que sería totalmente inútil.

 

Bueno, vamos desde el inicio. Trabajo para Johnson y en varias ocasiones le pedí ciertas misiones en las que estaba muy interesado, pero siempre me decía que esas estaban reservadas para sus mejores hombres. Y no tienes idea cómo me ponía colérico que no me considerase lo suficientemente bueno para los trabajos grandes.

 

Así que decidí que le iba a demostrar que yo no sólo era grandioso, era mejor que todos aquellos a quienes les tenía grandes consideraciones, y la mejor forma de hacerlo era deshaciéndome de ellos.

 

He aniquilado a “dos de los grandes” ya. – Hizo comillas con los dedos. – Y mientras me preparaba para el siguiente golpe, debía continuar con mi rutina. Me enviaron a este pueblo de la empresa donde trabajo.

 

Sí, tengo un trabajo normal, con una vida normal, vecinos, compañeros, amigos y un largo etcétera. Es mejor siempre tener algo que te cubra. Lo de ser asesino a sueldo me fascina, pero soy muy cuidadoso en lo que hago y tengo todo bien calculado.

 

Así que aquí estaba, en una pequeña empresa realizando unas negociaciones. No era nada como a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero no era malo. Sobre todo cuando junto a mí pasó un chico alto con la piel más blanca que he visto en toda mi vida, su cabello castaño muy estilizado, un cuerpo de tentación y esos hermosos ojos azules que podrían hipnotizar a cualquiera. ¿Te suena conocido? – Sonrió.

 

\- ¡Eres un animal!

 

\- Ah, ah. – Negó con el dedo. – No empieces a decirme cosas poco agradables porque entonces tendré que ser rudo contigo, y honestamente no quisiera hacerte daño.

 

\- Sínico, pedazo de…

 

\- ¿Qué acabo de decir? Sin insultos ni ofensas.

 

Mira, lamento mucho que los idiotas que trabajaban conmigo te hayan golpeado y herido de esa forma. Pero ya me encargué de ellos. No tenían derecho a lastimarte. – Le acarició el rostro.

 

¿Vas a dejarme continuar? ¿En dónde iba? ¡Ah sí! Un hermoso hombre trabajaba en ese lugar, y realmente no entendía como alguien como él podía estar en esa empresa tan pequeña, pero parecía tan contento con lo que hacía, y simplemente no lo comprendía, pero me resultó fascinante.

 

Averigüé su nombre, sí, estoy seguro que ya lo sabes, Kurt Hummel. Intenté acercarme a él de todas las formas posibles, pero siempre me rechazó y dejó en claro que tenía un novio al que amaba mucho. Al principio no le creí, porque esa es una excusa muy vieja, pero luego me di cuenta de que debía ser cierto por la convicción con la que lo decía.

 

Sin embargo, me había propuesto conquistarlo. Ningún noviecito podía ser mejor que yo. Tenía todo un plan trazado para lograr que Hummel fuese mío.

 

Entonces sucedió, te conocí aquella noche y me robaste el aliento. Estoy muy seguro de que te diste cuenta de cuanto me impactaste. Y resulta que tú también tenías novio. Maldecía mi suerte hasta que… ¡Oh sorpresa! ¡Hummel era tu novio!

 

La cosa más rara que podría haber sucedido estaba ocurriendo frente a mis ojos, dos hombres simplemente perfectos y que me fascinaban, estaban juntos. Eso de algún modo me gustó, me resultaba excitante, y me planteé un nuevo reto: conquistarlos a los dos.

 

Puedo ver la confusión en tu rostro. ¿Te preguntas por qué te tengo aquí y qué tiene que ver con la otra historia? Bueno, lo que sucedió fue que en medio de todo, mi gente me dio los informes acerca de los sujetos con los que todavía tenía que terminar y resulta que dos de ellos estaban en este pueblo, aunque uno se había retirado. Pensé, bueno, bien por él, si esto ya no es lo que quiere, un lugar pequeño como este es el ideal para comenzar una nueva vida, así que no averigüé más sobre su paradero. Ya no me interesaba. ¿Para qué perder tiempo y esfuerzo en alguien que estaba retirado?

 

Pero el otro individuo permanecía activo, así que ordené que siguieran con la investigación. Menuda sorpresa me llevé cuando recibí el documento con la información del sujeto y leí tu nombre allí.

 

Era una cruel broma del destino, no podía ser cierto que al hombre que iba a aniquilar fuese al que quería llevar a mi cama. No sólo eso, porque no es cuestión de calentura, realmente te quiero a mi lado.

 

Aunque también quiero a Hummel, sin embargo sé que no puedo tenerlos a los dos. Es una lástima que ninguno haya aceptado el trío que les propuse. En fin, estuve pensando y llegué a la conclusión que tú eres más parecido a mí.

 

Kurt es hermoso, un ejemplar perfecto, y daría lo que sea por entrar en sus pantalones.

 

\- Pedazo de basura, no voy a permitir que le pongas tus sucias manos encima.

 

\- Hermoso Blaine, por si no te has dado cuenta, no estás en condiciones de proferir amenazas. Y si vuelves a insultarme, me veré forzado a silenciarte. No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero.

 

\- ¿Crees que te tengo miedo? Me he enfrentado a todo tipo de escoria antes y…

 

\- Tú mismo lo quisiste así. – Lo golpeó con el puño y le colocó la mordaza luego de batallar un poco.

 

Como estaba diciendo antes de ser tan vilmente interrumpido, Kurt es tan exquisito, pero es un hombre tranquilo, alegre, que disfruta de lugares como este, y definitivamente no soy hombre de pueblos.

 

Amo las grandes ciudades, los lujos, viajar, la buena vida. Claro que si el me aceptase, podría darle todo lo que quisiera y enseñarle a vivir diferente.

 

Ahora, estás tú, igual de exquisito, pero más de mi estilo. Eres aguerrido, fuerte, protector, con ese lado un tanto salvaje. Y estoy más que seguro que amas las cosas buenas tanto como yo, y que estás desesperado por irte de este pueblucho.

 

Piénsalo, tú y yo seríamos un equipo fantástico. Ambos amamos la adrenalina, el poder, el control.

 

La sensación de acabar con alguien que no merece estar en este mundo es tan gratificante. Podemos exterminar a muchos más aquí y luego el siguiente paso sería fugarnos a Europa y formar parte de su mafia.

 

¿Dime que no es un plan brillante? Cierto que no puedes hablar. – Rió. 

 

Así que analicé la situación y al final decidí que estas son las siguientes opciones que tienes:

 

  1. A) Te quedas conmigo como pareja y como socio. Obviamente nos iríamos de este lugar de inmediato y tendrás que decirle a Kurt que ya no lo amas y que me prefieres a mí.



 

  1. B) Me llevo a Hummel, y lamentablemente tendría que asesinarte, porque no puedo permitir que nos busques ni que sigas siendo mi competencia.



 

  1. C) Si te niegas a cooperar, asesino a tu novio delante de ti y luego te hiero de gravedad para que agonices lentamente frente a su cuerpo sin vida, hasta que la muerte se apiade de ti.



 

  1. D) La menos probable, muy a mi pesar, los dos se quedan conmigo.



 

Como verás, yo siempre gano.

 

**кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 

Kurt llegó finalmente al lugar donde había sido citado, era un gran edificio abandonado y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Tenía un mal presentimiento nuevamente.

 

Siguió las instrucciones hasta entrar en un cuarto grande y aparentemente vacío, aunque no era fácil de distinguirse mucho por lo poco alumbrado que estaba.

 

Un par de ojos lo observaban con atención desde una esquina mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

 

\- ¡Bienvenido Kurt! – Dijo con voz trémula – ¡Finalmente estás aquí!

 

\- ¿Sebastian?

 

\- Bien, veo que tú si reconoces mi voz. Eso me alegra más de lo que puedas imaginarte.

 

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Blaine?

 

\- Tranquilo, todas tus preguntas tendrán una respuesta. Sigue caminando recto hasta que encuentres una puerta y luego ingresa a esa habitación.

 

\- ¡Estás loco! ¡No voy a hacer lo que dices!

 

\- Si quieres volver a ver a Blaine, es mejor que me obedezcas.

 

\- ¿Dónde está?

 

\- ¡Haz lo que te dije!

 

Controlando los nervios, el ojiazul avanzó hasta llegar a la puerta. Una vez dentro de la nueva habitación, continuó unos pocos pasos.

 

\- Kurt… Hermoso y exquisito como siempre. Verte con esos pantalones tan ajustados debería ser un pecado. Eres tan ardiente que quién puede culpar a Blaine de estar loco por ti.

 

\- Deja de decir tonterías y dime por qué estamos aquí. ¿Y Blaine?

 

\- Lo verás, lo prometo. ¡Rayos! ¡Qué decisión tan difícil! ¡Realmente los dos me fascinan!

 

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

 

\- Ya lo sabrás. Todo a su tiempo. Ahora sigue por ahí recto hasta donde encuentres un poco de luz.

 

**кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 

Blaine pensaba que debía haber una razón para lo que estaba pasando. Tal vez la vida le estaba cobrando todo lo que había hecho. Él no era una mala persona, trataba a los demás bien o de la forma en que lo merecían. Tenía un novio al que amaba y con el que quería casarse algún día. Eso era algo que en otra época no hubiese tan siquiera cruzado por su cabeza, pero ahora era diferente, sin embargo no iba a ser posible porque estaba a punto de morir. No, él no era malo, necesitaba trabajar para poder pagar sus cuentas y vivir, así que hacía lo que cualquier persona: trabajar. Claro que su trabajo no era el más ortodoxo, pero era lo que sabía hacer.

 

En ese momento escuchó esa voz que tanto amaba y toda clase de sentimientos lo invadieron, pero sobre todo tenía miedo de que Smythe pudiese hacerle algo.

 

El castaño avanzó hacia donde estaba ligeramente alumbrado y vio con horror a su novio amarrado, golpeado y amordazado. Su estómago giró violentamente y entró en pánico.

 

\- ¡BLAINE! ¡OH, POR DIOS! ¿QUÉ TE HAN HECHO?

 

Corrió a su lado desesperado para tratar de desatarlo, pero era inútil. Cada movimiento que realizaba de las sogas sólo lastimaban más al de ojos dorados.

 

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Aléjate de él en este momento! – Proclamó Sebastian con voz tranquila pero demandante.

 

\- ¿Tú? ¿Tú le hiciste esto? ¡Eres un monstruo! – Seguía halando de las amarras.

 

Smythe lo sujetó con fuerza y lo alejó. – No soy diferente a él. ¿Sabes a lo que se dedica tu noviecito? Es un asesino a sueldo. – Al no notar ninguna reacción analizó las cosas rápidamente. – Veo que ya estabas enterado, sin embargo me sorprende que aceptaras algo así. Aunque creo que eso sería beneficioso para mí porque no tendrás problema en que yo también lo sea.

 

\- ¿Qué?

 

\- Ya me oíste. Y voy a resumir esto porque me estoy hartando. Le di al hermoso Anderson cuatro opciones, pero se ha negado a cooperar, así que muy a mi pesar, he tenido que darle una pequeña lección.

 

\- Es tu última oportunidad Blaine, ¿ya lo pensaste? – Le quitó la mordaza.

 

\- ¡Vete al infierno!

 

\- Bien. Lamento esto. – Le dio un golpe a un costado de la cabeza y se giró hacia Kurt, a quien apuntó con un arma.

 

\- ¡Pedazo de infeliz!

 

\- ¡Hey! Sin insultos, Hummel. Y no te acerques. Ahora voy a darte a ti las mismas opciones que Anderson tuvo. – Dijo con una sonrisa y las mencionó.

 

\- ¡No! ¡No haré nada de eso! ¡Estás loco!

 

\- Esto será interesante. – Se acercó al moreno y realizando un movimiento con la mano, lo hizo gritar.

 

Kurt se dio cuenta de que Sebastian tenía un objeto plateado en su mano, ahora cubierto de sangre, la sangre de Blaine.

 

\- ¡NO! – Se lanzó sobre el castaño, pero Smythe lo esquivó y lo aventó contra una pared.

 

\- Sólo tienes que elegir. – Empuñó el cuchillo con fuerza, listo para volverlo a clavar en el cuerpo del hombre de cabello rizado.

 

\- Me quedo contigo. – Dijo apresuradamente.

 

\- ¿Realmente?

 

\- Sí.

 

\- Sí, ¿qué? ¡Dilo en voz alta!

 

\- Me quedo contigo.

 

\- Di que me eliges y pronuncia mi nombre. Quiero que le quede muy en claro a Anderson tu decisión.

 

\- Te elijo a ti Sebastian. Me voy contigo a donde quieras.

 

\- ¿Lo harás?

 

\- ¡NO, KURT!

 

\- Lo haré, pero con una condición.

 

\- No puedes poner condiciones.

 

\- Es la única forma en la que me iré contigo. No voy a protestar ni tratar de huir en ningún momento. Seremos sólo tú y yo.

 

\- Me gusta como suena eso. – Sonrió ampliamente – ¿Y cuál es esa condición?

 

\- Que dejes libre a Blaine.

 

\- Imposible. No puedo exponerme a que…

 

\- No hará nada. Porque si aceptas mi condición, seré tuyo y él no tendría ningún derecho a buscarme ni a ninguna cosa.

 

\- ¡Eso no Kurt! ¡No voy a permitir que…

 

\- ¡NO ERES MI DUEÑO! CREÍ HABERTE DEJADO MUY CLARO QUE NO TIENES DERECHO A TOMAR DECISIONES SOBRE MÍ. ADEMÁS, TÚ Y YO NO QUEREMOS LO MISMO. DESEASTE NO HABERME ENCONTRADO, BIEN, TU DESEO SE VOLVERÁ REALIDAD, NO SABRÁS DE MÍ NUNCA MÁS.

 

\- Nunca dije eso, fuiste tú quien…

 

\- ¡SÓLO CÁLLATE! PREFIERO IRME CON SEBASTIAN QUE SEGUIR CONTIGO. ESTOY SEGURO ME VA A TRATAR BIEN Y ME HARÁ MUY FELIZ.

 

\- ¡Wow! No sabía que tenías ese carácter Hummel, pero he de decir que me encanta. Pensé que sólo Anderson tenía esa fuerza, me doy cuenta que estaba equivocado. Ahora estoy más loco por ti Kurt. Y sí, ten por seguro que haré todo porque siempre seas feliz.

 

\- Entonces, ¿vas a liberar a Blaine?

 

\- Lo haré, pero también tengo una condición.

 

\- ¿Cuál es?

 

\- Tienes que demostrarme que realmente te importo más que él.

 

\- Sí, lo que quieras.

 

\- Bien, la única forma en la que puedes hacerlo es si tú y yo intimamos en frente de tu ex novio.

 

\- ¿QUÉ? ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDO!

 

\- ¡ESTÁS LOCO! NI SE TE OCURRA PONER TUS MANOS EN…

 

\- ¡TÚ TE CALLAS ANDERSON!

 

Y tú, Kurt, explícame por qué no puedes.

 

\- Vamos Sebastian. – Dijo de forma sensual. – ¿Cómo crees que vamos a hacer algo así en este lugar horrible?

 

\- No quieres porque sabes que si tenemos sexo frente a él, va sufrir. ¡Eso es todo!

 

\- No, sólo que eso es algo íntimo y… tiene que ser especial para poderte demostrar lo mucho que me importas.

 

\- Lo hacemos de esa forma o no hay trato.

 

\- ¿Me garantizas que lo vas a liberar y no le harás daño?

 

\- Si él no te preocupa, ¿qué te puede importar si lo asesino?

 

\- No es por él. Es que no puedo soportar la idea de que dañes a alguien y que a consecuencia de esto puedas ir a prisión. Quiero que nos vayamos tranquilos y tengamos una vida lejos de aquí.

 

\- ¡Oh! El dulce Hummel está de regreso. Realmente no imaginé que así terminarían las cosas. – Ante la confusión en el rostro del ojiazul, continuó. – Creí que Blaine se quedaría conmigo, espero no lo tomes a mal. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que tú tienes más agallas que él. – Lo besó intempestivamente, y al no ser rechazado, se relajó un poco. – Bien, ¿cómo negarle algo a esa carita tan divina?

 

\- ¿Aceptas?

 

\- Siempre y cuando tú estés de acuerdo con mis condiciones.

 

El ojiazul respiró profundamente y trató de ocultar la angustia en su voz. – Claro, acepto.

 

\- ¡NO! ¡KURT, NO LO HAGAS!

 

Sebastian se acercó al castaño y lo llevó más cerca de donde estaba. Empezó a besarle el cuello mientras le acariciaba los costados del cuerpo con desesperación y no tardó en tratar de abrirle el pantalón.

 

Blaine quería gritar, soltarse y matar a ese sujeto por atreverse a tocar al hombre que amaba. De pronto se congeló, escuchó a su novio gemir con fuerza y vio como empezó a acariciar a Smythe.

 

Aún no podía entender por qué la vida le quitaba lo único bueno que le había dado. Kurt era lo único por lo que valía la pena vivir, esforzarse, incluso tratar de ser mejor. Pero parecía que el destino tenía otros planes y se sentía tan impotente ante eso, su corazón se rompía en los pedazos más pequeños y su alma estaba siendo desgarrada ante lo que estaba sucediendo frente a él.

 

El moreno cerró los ojos, la ira ebullía por todo su ser, las lágrimas corrían furiosas por su rostro. Haló con fuerza las amarras para tratar de zafarse, pero sólo logró lastimarse más.

 

Abrió los ojos ante el dolor físico y emocional, de pronto su mirada se encontró con los orbes azules que siempre fueron su cielo y que ahora parecía se habían convertido en su infierno.

 

Unos segundos de contacto visual y entonces lo supo, Kurt estaba haciendo eso para  protegerlo, estaba sacrificándose de aquella forma tan terrible para poder salvarlo. Pudo leer el miedo, el asco y a la vez la determinación en sus ojos y rostro.

 

Sintió que amaba a su novio más que nunca, pero al mismo tiempo la rabia siguió creciendo dentro de su ser y se removió sin importar cuanto dolía hasta lograr soltar un brazo, estirándolo para sujetar del cabello a Sebastian, quien estaba bastante cerca, y lo tiró hacia tras.

 

\- ¿Qué crees que haces tú pedazo de…? Jamás hubiera querido dañarte, pero tú así lo quisiste… Tú tuviste la culpa… Eres un… – No terminó de hablar, y cegado por la cólera, sacó el cuchillo que había colocado en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y lo clavó en el cuerpo del de ojos dorados una y otra vez.

 

\- ¡NOO! ¡BLAINE! – Kurt gritó desesperado y se abalanzó sobre Smythe, golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas hasta hacerlo caer al suelo y siguió luchando hasta que dejó al criminal sin sentido. Luego corrió hacia su novio y con el mismo cuchillo cortó las sogas, abrazándolo contra su cuerpo.

 

\- Por favor resiste Blaine, no me puedes dejar. Por favor, por favor. Te amo tanto.

 

\- Kuurt…

 

\- Shh, tranquilo, no hables. Voy a sacarte de aquí. – Tomó su celular y envió un mensaje lo más rápido que sus manos temblorosas le permitieron hacerlo. Dejó a un costado el dispositivo y siguió acunando contra su cuerpo al amor de su vida. – Vamos a irnos de aquí y conseguiremos ayuda, sólo resiste por favor.

 

De pronto vio como la mirada de su pareja se volvió turbia y alarmada, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar, fue sujetado por los hombros y lanzado hacia un costado.

 

Una pelea aguerrida surgió entre los dos castaños. – ¿Quién mierda eres? ¿Dónde está el dulce Hummel? – Inquirió entre golpes.

 

\- Tu investigación fue mediocre. – Mencionó Anderson haciendo uso de la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero de qué hablas?

 

\- ¿Quién te aseguró que se había retirado?

 

El de ojos azules se quedó impactado por unos pocos segundos. – ¡Tú! ¡Kurt, tú eres el otro agente que se suponía estaba retirado! ¡Mierda! – Le dio un golpe en el rostro y recibió dos a cambio.

 

Blaine quería ayudar, pero apenas podía moverse y todo lo que veía era una nube borrosa.

 

Smythe estaba ahorcando a Kurt. – Es una lástima que las cosas terminen así. – Gruñó y de pronto en un movimiento rápido, un disparo retumbó por todo el lugar. Otro disparo sonó y Sebastian se desplomó sobre el castaño. Éste lo empujó para quitárselo de encima y le disparó otra vez sin piedad ni contemplaciones, luego aventó el arma hacia un costado.

 

Tras recobrar la respiración, se arrastró hasta donde yacía su novio y se abrazó a él.

 

\- Ya todo terminó. – Susurró con la voz quebrada.

 

Blaine parpadeó un par de veces y se estiró para coger algo. Cuando el castaño  reaccionó, vio al moreno disparar sobre el cuerpo de Smythe hasta que no quedaron balas. No sabía por qué realmente lo había hecho, pero no le importaba ya.

 

\- Nadie te hace daño Kurt. Nadie. Ahora sí terminó. Ahora sí. – Proclamó antes de desmayarse.

 

**кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 

El moreno abrió lentamente los ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz, aunque tenue, seguía siendo molesta.

 

\- Hola, mi amor. Finalmente despiertas. – Bisbiseó de la forma más sutil posible.

 

\- Kurt.

 

\- No te esfuerces, descansa.

 

\- Pe… pero…

 

\- Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar. Lo importante es que despertaste. – Le besó muy despacio los labios.

 

Días después, el castaño estaba acostado en la pequeña cama de hospital, abrazando a su novio mientras conversaban.

 

\- Necesito que me respondas algo con toda honestidad. ¿Es esto con lo que soñabas? ¿Es esta la vida a la que te querías dedicar? ¿Asesinar personas era lo que deseabas?

 

\- Claro que no, pero es el camino que la vida me puso. Además, no tiene nada de malo, no para mí. Extermino la basura del mundo, Kurt.

 

\- Entiendo eso, pero no es lo único que puedes hacer. Eres inteligente, talentoso, capaz de lograr lo que te propongas. Sé que lo hablamos antes, pero quiero que…

 

\- No es fácil dejar de lado lo único que conozco, aunque quiero intentarlo. No lo sé realmente. Lo único que tengo seguro es que quiero estar contigo.

\- Blaine…

 

\- Honestamente, en más de una ocasión he deseado no ser quien soy, haber tenido una familia distinta, no haber vivido la pesadilla que fue mi vida, no hacer lo que hago. Pero luego me doy cuenta de que si no hubiese seguido este camino, jamás te hubiese conocido. Y cuando pienso en nuestra vida juntos, es cuando me doy cuenta que todo valió la pena sólo por tener la oportunidad de estar contigo.

 

El ojiazul se apretó más hacia él, repartiendo suaves besos por todas partes.

Si Blaine tuviese que morir en ese momento, no hubiese protestado. No podía pedir una mejor forma de dejar este mundo que envuelto entre los brazos del hombre al que amaba y que lo amaba sin condiciones y lo hacía sentir cosas que jamás creyó que fuesen posibles.

 

Luego de varios minutos sintió la humedad en su cuello y hombro, su amado castaño estaba llorando en silencio, aturdido nuevamente por los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido.

 

\- Por favor no. – Movió su mano con cuidado, debido a los sueros que tenía conectados ahí y le limpió las lágrimas, pero estas seguían rodando por el pálido rostro sin control alguno. – No tienes idea de cómo me mata verte sufrir. Kurt, eres la luz de mi vida, lo único bueno dentro de mi pesadilla.

 

\- Te equivocas. – Respondió con dificultad. – Tal vez la vida fue cruel contigo en el pasado, pero ya no. Hay todo un mundo de posibilidades frente a tus ojos, y tienes algo grande: Amor. ¿O es que no eres feliz conmigo? ¿No soy lo suficiente…?

 

\- ¡Oh no! ¡No volvamos a eso! Eres más que suficiente y jamás fui más feliz.

 

Sus miradas se encontraron y todo lo que podían ver era su propio reflejo en los ojos del otro, todo el amor que sentían y como estaban dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por lograr la dicha del ser amado.

 

Despacio fueron eliminando el espacio entre ellos y unieron sus labios con cuidado. El movimiento era doloroso para Blaine, pero estuvo dispuesto a tolerarlo con tal de sentir aquellos labios que anhelaba.

 

Al separarse, Kurt lo abrazó un poco más fuerte aunque con cuidado, y hundió su rostro en el cuello de éste. – Somos jóvenes, tenemos toda una vida por delante. No tenemos que seguir haciendo esta clase de trabajos. ¿No te gustaría estar tranquilo sin temerle a nada ni a nadie, llegar a casa luego de un día normal junto a otras personas, tener amigos con quienes compartir, un lugar al que puedas llamar hogar y en el que planees un futuro?

 

\- Suena bien para mí, no puedo negar que es tentador pensar en tener una vida tranquila, sobre todo después de lo que pasó. Sin embargo, lo que hago es lo que sé hacer y honestamente, me gusta.

 

\- No es así, te lo he dicho en otras ocasiones. Hay mucho que puedes hacer. Además, ya realizamos suficientes misiones, es tiempo de un cambio. No podemos vivir en medio de violencia y muerte todo el tiempo.

 

\- Somos asesinos Kurt, al menos, yo lo soy, y no me arrepiento. La vida me enseñó que…

 

\- La vida fue muy dura contigo, lo sé. También lo fue conmigo y quise en cierto modo librar las calles de gente como la que me hizo tanto daño, y sí, fue satisfactorio y totalmente gratificante. Sin embargo, ya no me siento de la misma forma.

 

Movió la cabeza y tomó de la barbilla al de ojos dorados y ambos se contemplaron fijamente. Entonces Blaine observó algo que no había visto en muchos años en el rostro y ojos de su novio. – Kurt… – Susurró.

 

\- Tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo de perderte. Te amo Blaine y no podría vivir sin ti.

 

Miedo, pánico, terror, dolor, angustia teñían al ojiazul, lucía tan frágil y vulnerable como el día que lo conoció, y el moreno se sintió mal por ser el causante de aquello.

 

\- Kurt, lo lamento. Yo…

 

\- Lo que pasó fue horrible. Has sido herido en varias ocasiones, pero lo que ocurrió con Sebastian fue… Sostuve tu cuerpo inerte mientras te desangrabas, casi no respirabas y pensé que morirías en mis brazos. Ha sido la experiencia más espantosa y no quiero ni puedo volver a pasar por algo como eso.

 

Afortunadamente he hecho unos amigos y ellos me acompañaron a ese edificio. Tuve un mal presentimiento, por lo que les pedí ayuda y aceptaron de inmediato, me llevaron a casa, donde tomé mi arma y la escondí entre mi ropa. Me acompañaron al lugar indicado, dejándome a unas cuadras de distancia, porque lo consideré prudente por si alguien me estuviese esperando. En cuanto recibieron mi mensaje, entraron a socorrerme, y de no ser por ellos, te hubiera perdido.

 

Si no tuviese esa vida normal de la que te quejas y hecho aquellas amistades, jamás hubiera podido llegar al hospital a tiempo contigo y ahora no estarías aquí a mi lado.

 

Entiendo tus puntos, créeme que lo hago, pero te pido que entiendas los míos también.

 

\- No quiero que sufras por mi culpa Kurt. No es justo, no lo mereces. Es tan difícil dejar de lado algo a lo que estás acostumbrado y que realmente disfrutas hacer… Tal vez estoy mal de la cabeza, debe haber algo en mí para disfrutar mi trabajo, pero lo hago…  Quizá tú y yo no deberíamos estar junt…

 

\- ¡No digas eso!

 

\- No me dejaste terminar. Quizá no deberíamos estar juntos, pero te amo demasiado y no puedo vivir sin ti.

 

\- ¿Entonces?

 

\- Creo que hay mucho de lo que debemos hablar, encontrar un punto medio, algo que nos haga felices a los dos. Hay cosas que ahora sé que tienen que cambiar y hay varios asuntos importantes que he tenido en mente y quiero llevar a cabo.

 

\- Suena a que tendremos muchas pláticas largas.

 

\- Lo haremos, y resolveremos esto, lo prometo. Una vez me prometí a mí mismo que te cuidaría y protegería siempre, y que haría hasta lo imposible por hacerte feliz.

 

\- Lo has hecho. – Le sonrió ligeramente.

 

\- Y quiero seguir haciéndolo. – Le devolvió la sonrisa. – Por eso voy a encontrar la forma de seguirte cuidando y…

 

\- No quiero que me cuides, quiero que me ames y que tengamos una vida dichosa, sí, con las complicaciones que puedan presentarse como le sucede a todas las parejas, pero una vida tranquila, es todo lo que pido, no necesito más. Te agradezco infinitamente que veles por mí, pero puedo cuidarme solo.

 

\- Lo sé, lo que hiciste en ese edificio fue impresionante. Estuviste en dominio de la situación todo el tiempo y estoy tan orgulloso de ti, pero eso no significa que no quiera protegerte.

 

\- Y yo quiero protegerte.

 

\- Definitivamente tenemos mucho sobre qué hablar.

 

\- Lo haremos, pero ahora tienes que recuperarte. Te quiero de vuelta en casa. Te necesito en casa… No, en nuestro hogar.

 

**кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 

**_Tres meses después…_ **

 

\- Te amo Kurt. – Dijo con una enorme sonrisa al ver a su amado entrar a la habitación con dos copas de vino en las manos.

 

\- Me gusta esa clase de recibimiento. – Sonrió. – Te amo mucho Blaine. – Le entregó uno de los tragos.

 

\- Quiero preguntarte algo que me ha estado dando vueltas en estos días.

 

\- Seguro. ¿Qué pasó? – La seriedad del moreno lo sorprendió un poco.

 

\- ¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido de quedarte a mi lado?

 

\- ¿Es una broma acaso? Blaine, te amo, te amo de todas las formas inimaginables.

 

\- Sé que puede parecer absurdo, pero no he podido olvidar aquel día cuando dijiste que ojalá no te hubiera encontrado y…

 

\- ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No pienses en eso! Estaba tan enfadado esa tarde, sólo dije tonterías. No hay día que no agradezca haberte conocido. Más allá de que me rescataste de esos sujetos, me ayudaste de todas las formas posibles. No tenías ninguna obligación de llevarme a tu departamento, darme comida ni ninguna de las cosas que hiciste.

 

\- Esa noche entré a asesinar y…

 

\- A escoria, a personas que sólo contaminan este mundo. A gente tan enferma y malvada que no le importa tomar a jóvenes como yo y arrebatarles sus vidas, su inocencia, sus sueños y todo en lo que alguna vez creyeron.

 

Esa madrugada cuando regresaste por mí, no sólo me rescataste, me salvaste, porque quien sabe que sería de mí en estos momentos si no lo hubieses hecho. Tal vez estaría muerto, porque siempre me negaba a hacer lo que querían.

 

Escuchar que Kurt pudiese estar muerto revolvió sin dudas el estómago del hombre de ojos dorados. – No digas eso, nunca. Menos después de lo que vivimos hace poco.

 

¿Sabes? Nunca creí en esas cosas del destino, las almas gemelas y demás. Pero… algo inexplicable me llevó hasta ti.

 

-¿A qué te refieres?

 

Asentó su copa en la mesa y tomó la del ojiazul para repetir la acción, luego lo envolvió entre sus brazos. Hay una cosa que jamás te había contado.

 

\- ¿Qué cosa?

 

\- No se suponía que debía ir en esa fecha. El golpe lo iba a dar dos días después, sin embargo algo que no puedo explicar me llevó a cambiar los planes y decidí llevar a cabo mi trabajo esa noche. Me sorprendió tanto encontrarte ahí porque en todas las investigaciones que hice no aparecías por ninguna parte.

 

\- ¡Oh! Entonces creo que debemos empezar a creer en el destino. – Dijo sorprendido.

 

\- ¿Por qué?

 

\- Porque ellos me llevaron el día anterior a aquel lugar como parte del entrenamiento, y a la mañana siguiente me trasladarían a otro sitio. Así que si no hubiera sido por tu impulso de adelantar el ataque, jamás nos hubiésemos encontrado.

 

\- Kurt… – Sintió que la sangre se le helaba al pensar en todas las posibilidades de lo que pudo ocurrir si no hubiese actuado esa noche. – No tenía idea… Nunca me dijiste…

 

\- Creo que lo había olvidado, y no fue hasta hace un instante cuando mencionaste eso que aquella realidad me golpeó.

 

Blaine, eres lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado en la vida, eres lo más grande y valioso que tengo.

 

\- No soy mejor que ellos. Te introduje a esta vida… a mi estilo de vida.

 

\- ¡Hey! No voy a permitir que digas eso. Ni en un millón de años serías como ellos. Esas personas pertenecían a una mafia, eran viles, despreciables, no tenían el más mínimo reparo en lo que hacían. No les importaba nada ni nadie que no fuesen ellos mismos y sus propios intereses.

 

No tuvieron compasión al lastimarme en todas las formas en las que lo hicieron. Sólo tenían un objetivo, o los ayudaba y a la larga me convertía en uno de ellos, o moría en el proceso.

 

Tú jamás me has obligado a nada, nunca me has lastimado ni me has maltratado verbal o físicamente. Me diste asilo sin ponerme un límite de tiempo ni pedirme nada a cambio, me permitiste ver lo que había en tu corazón, me mostraste al ser humano, al hombre roto que se escondía bajo esa gruesa piel.

 

Sé quién eres, aprendí a conocer a la perfección tanto tus virtudes como tus defectos, y así te amo. Con lo imperfecto que eres, con los errores que cometes, te acepto y te quiero en mi vida.

 

Me amaste con todos mis traumas y mi desolación y me dejaste amarte con todo tu pasado a cuestas.

 

No me introdujiste en tu mundo, fui yo quien insistió por más que tú te negabas. Sentía cierta fascinación en saber que terminabas con aquellos que no merecían un lugar en la sociedad.

 

Nunca has dañado a una persona buena o inocente, de hecho, las has ayudado cuando ha sido posible. Eres algo así como un Robin Hood moderno. – Soltó una pequeña risita.

 

Blaine Anderson, jamás dudes de que eres lo mejor que esta vida me ha dado. – Dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos antes de fundirse en un beso.

 

Ahora, vamos a continuar con todos los planes que hemos hecho. – Pronunció casi en un susurro al separarse.

 

\- ¿Así que…?

 

\- Quiero toda una vida contigo Blaine. Mientras estemos juntos, ya nada más me importa. Podemos viajar y conocer otros lugares, pero nos quedaremos con la cabaña para regresar aquí cuando sea necesario.

 

Hay mucho que podemos hacer, pero de vez en cuando aceptar algunas misiones no estaría mal. – Le guiñó el ojo.

 

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

 

\- Lo estoy. Si es lo que tú quieres, claro. Debo admitir que un poco de adrenalina nos caería bien.

 

\- Sí, eso sería perfecto. Aunque espero una vida tranquila, por un tiempo al menos, con mi hermoso y maravilloso esposo.

 

\- Yo igual, – Sonrió ampliamente contemplando el anillo en su dedo por un instante para luego acariciar esos rizos que tanto le fascinaban. – Y creo que después de todo esto nos merecemos unas vacaciones, así que estuve pensando en que podríamos ir al Caribe.

 

\- ¿El Caribe? Eso es muy costoso.

 

\- Lo sé, pero tenemos el dinero suficiente para darnos ese gusto.

 

\- ¿Eso te haría feliz?

 

\- Mucho. ¿Y a ti?

 

\- Soy feliz teniéndote a mi lado Kurt. Y mientras estés contento, haré todo por ti.

 

\- Y yo por ti.

 

Tomaron sus copas y las juntaron haciendo un pequeño brindis. Luego se miraron a los ojos sintiéndose tan conectados, sabiendo que se pertenecían y se amaban más de lo que alguna vez pudieron imaginar.

 

Luego de la amarga experiencia en aquel edificio, habían decidido hacer varios cambios, pero esos cambios no los asustaban, porque al final la vida siempre exige que tomemos las decisiones necesarias para poder seguir adelante, y ellos habían trazado un nuevo plan de vida sabiendo que mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro todo estaría bien.

 

**~ FIN ~**

 


End file.
